LA MALDICIÓN DE LA WILA
by Livia57adC
Summary: Una antigua maldición lanzada sobre un antepasado de los Malfoy, tendrá inesperadas consecuencias sobre la segunda guerra que se libra en el mundo mágico y sobre su héroe, Harry Potter. Tal vez su motivación no fue la que todos creyeron...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

**Este fic participó en el Harry/Draco Mpreg Fest 2011 de la Comunidad Harry/Draco Mpreg.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

**Bosque de Białowieża, agosto de 1651**

Białowieża es una pequeña aldea polaca en medio del bosque del mismo nombre. Una extenso e imperturbable terreno que forma parte del llamado Gran Bosque de Lituania, repleto de hayas, fresnos, tilos y carpes. La mayoría de sus habitantes trabajan como guardas forestales para el rey, en este momento Juan II Casimiro. El refugio de caza real está muy cerca de la aldea, ya que Białowieża, desde el siglo XV, es coto de caza de los reyes polacos.

Los aldeanos son gente sencilla y poco ilustrada. Solamente el jefe de la aldea sabe leer, y lo hace de una forma más bien rudimentaria. Su vida está profundamente ligada a la naturaleza que les rodea y gira entorno a la preservación de las especies que sólo el rey y sus nobles tienen derecho a cazar: ciervos, corsos, alces o jabalíes. Y cuando el invierno cubre con su espeso y glacial manto Białowieża, tienen que guardarse de lobos y linces en busca de presas que llevarse a las fauces. Durante estas largas y heladas noches, gentes temerosas y crédulas, sus vidas gravitan alrededor de una botella de vodka mientras los viejos del lugar desgranan creencias populares y leyendas.

Sin embargo, el vodka sigue corriendo de mesa en mesa también en primavera y verano. Como las leyendas. El viejo Aleksy, con su inseparable _ladanky_**(1)** colgado al cuello, bebe y habla con igual entusiasmo, apoltronado en su mesa de siempre en la pequeña taberna. Los dos forasteros que han pagado la botella le escuchan también con sus vasos en la mano, quemando de vez en cuando sus gargantas con la alta graduación del aguardiente fabricado de forma casera en el alambique de Józef, el tabernero.

Esta noche Aleksy no les habla de encrucijadas, lugares mágicos y sagrados donde pronunciar invocaciones o enterrar talismanes y amuletos; tampoco de las _flores de fuego_, que florecen en el bosque durante la medianoche y son defendidas por demonios a los que hay que engañar para conseguirlas. Esta noche les habla de las _wilas_.

—Guárdense de ellas, caballeros —les advierte—. Disfrutan extraviando a los viajeros que las siguen confundiéndolas con encantadoras y hermosas mujeres de largos cabellos, que los atraen con sus cantos.

—¿Cómo las sirenas? —pregunta uno de los forasteros en un tono claramente escéptico.

Han pasado ya dos noches en Białowieża y ésta será la tercera. Han tenido oportunidad de ver lo que da de sí la esponja que el viejo tiene en el estómago. Pero ni la botella ni el aire burlesco de los dos forasteros distraen a Alesky de su historia.

—Sus hermosas voces inducen a la víctima en un trance que le hace olvidarse de todo, incluyendo comer, beber o dormir. A veces durante días.

Los dos hombres sentados frente al anciano aldeano se miran con condescendencia. Ellos saben mucho más de encantamientos, de pronunciar invocaciones, de talismanes o seres mágicos de lo que ese pobre hombre analfabeto sabrá jamás. En sus tiempos de colegio estudiaron a las sirenas y saben lo que es un animago, aunque se sabe que hay muy pocos y ellos, personalmente, no conocen a ninguno. Nunca han oído hablar de estos espíritus femeninos que, según Alesky, habitan en bosques, lagos, montañas o nubes, como las ninfas o las hadas, y que tienen el poder de transformarse en otros seres como cisnes, caballos, lobos, halcones o serpientes. Demasiado tiempo libre y demasiado vodka, piensan.

—Son tan bellas… —murmura Alesky embutido en una repentina ensoñación de la que es muy difícil discernir si son culpables sus presentes pensamientos o el alcohol. Seguramente, ambos.

—¿Las ha visto alguna vez?

El aldeano niega lentamente con la cabeza, la mirada un poco nublada, mientras su mano temblorosa llena otra vez el vaso.

—Guárdense de las _wilas_ —murmura—. Y de sus círculos de danza…

En el año del Señor de 1629, pocos viajeros se atreven a cruzar el Białowieża, espeso y compacto. Ni siquiera hay caminos en su interior. Las escasas rutas comerciales que lo atraviesan lo hacen siguiendo el curso de los ríos. Pero Arcturus Malfoy y Arsenius Jigger son dos jóvenes intrépidos, con su espíritu aventurero todavía intacto y lleno de arrojo. En Inglaterra, de donde proceden, les conocen como _las dos A_ desde los tiempos del colegio, cuando entablaron amistad. Ambos han nacido en el seno de familias adineradas y son los unigénitos y herederos de cada una de ellas. Tienen la misma edad y los mismos intereses. Ambos son pocionistas y, a parte de su intención de recolectar en el bosque polaco helechos, musgos y hongos representados por una gran variedad de especies que en su país no existen, lo que secretamente les ha llevado a Białowieża es comprobar la existencia de la _flor de fuego_, de todo el extenso repertorio del viejo Alesky, tal vez lo único que podría ser real. La _flor de fuego_ es una flor mística, y el que la posea adquirirá el poder de leer la mente (sin legeremancia), pronunciar presagios (sin necesidad de bolas de cristal o posos de té) y rehacerse de cualquier mal. Otro secreto que han guardado celosamente es que son magos. Y su arrogancia proviene de las varitas que esconden bajo sus ropajes y les lleva a despreciar cualquier supuesto peligro que aterrorice a estos desgraciados muggles, gente inculta y sin clase.

Cuando esta noche se acuestan en la modesta habitación que han alquilado en la taberna, sus sentidos están un poco nublados por el vodka. Mientras se desvisten, tambaleantes, para meterse en sus camas, ahogan carcajadas de burla entorno a la historia de Alesky, que consideran una excentricidad más de todas las que les ha contado desde que han llegado a la aldea. Caen sobre los burdos colchones rendidos, sin tiempo a quejarse por la estrechez de sus camas.

Al día siguiente se levantan con la boca pastosa y la mente espesa. Nada que les impida disfrutar de una gran taza de café turco que acompaña al pan, los huevos, los embutidos, las _kiełbasas_**(_2)_**, los tomates y el _twaróg_**(_3)_**. Satisfechos, recogen utensilios y mochilas, junto a la comida que les han preparado, y se disponen a pasar el día fuera para recoger ingredientes y buscar la mítica _flor de fuego_.

A pesar de encontrarse en pleno agosto, después de comer la humedad reinante en toda la zona les obliga a ponerse de nuevo sus capas de viaje, aunque les molesten un poco a la hora de agacharse, buscar y remover entre la vegetación. A las cinco de la tarde deciden regresar a la aldea, con las mochilas llenas de raras especies de plantas, pero vacías de _flores de fuego_. Les queda un buen trecho de vuelta y no quieren que les atrape la oscuridad entre vegetación espesa, árboles caídos y animales salvajes.

Arsenius va delante, abriendo paso a través de hierbas y arbustos. Es más corpulento que su amigo, aunque no tan alto. A pesar de su juventud el ralo pelo castaño escasea más de lo que debería, amenazando con desaparecer antes de los treinta. Sin embargo, sus facciones son agraciadas y su sonrisa cautiva a las chicas. Arcturus, más alto y delgado, tiene una cabellera negra y lacia que le llega hasta los hombros, aunque ahora por cuestiones prácticas la lleva recogida en una cola. Es más serio y desconfiado que su amigo. Quien impone la razón siempre que las cosas empiezan a írseles de las manos. Caminan en silencio, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de su expresión reservada, Arcturus está animado. Han recogido especies valiosas y todavía les queda una semana por delante para tratar de encontrar la flor mítica que buscan. Arsenius va rumiando si alguna de las especies que ha recolectado hoy resultará ser el ingrediente ansiado para fabricar una eficaz poción contra la caída del cabello.

Contrariados, descubren con el paso de las horas que se han alejado de la aldea mucho más de lo que pensaban. Ha oscurecido antes de lo que preveían. Ya se puede divisar la luna entre las copas de los árboles. Iluminan el inexistente camino con sus varitas y, de vez en cuando, ejecutan un hechizo de brújula para asegurarse que están caminando en la dirección correcta. Arsenius, de pronto, se detiene.

—¿Lo has oído?

Arcturus, que casi tropieza con él, presta atención. Y también lo oye. Ambos se miran con una divertida expresión de incredulidad.

—¡Por Merlín que le pago las botellas de vodka que quiera, si el viejo tiene razón! —asegura Arsenius, con la sonrisa bailándole en los ojos y en los labios.

Su amigo, más prudente, le detiene cuando Arsenius ya está a punto de echar a correr en dirección a las melodiosas voces que la suave brisa nocturna ha llevado hasta ellos. Sin embargo, la prudencia le dura el suspiro que tarda en correr detrás de Arsenius, ambos tan rápido como la oscuridad y lo accidentado del terreno les permiten.

Cuando llegan al hermoso claro del bosque que la luna ilumina como un paraje encantado, ambos amigos se aturden, olvidan sus nombres, que han corrido y que por esa razón sus pulsos laten tan acelerados y casi se han quedado sin respiración. Sienten sus músculos relajados y una sensación general de somnolencia, como si estuvieran por dormirse. Pero no tienen sueño. No obstante, sus cuerpos parecer querer dejarse ir, y los sientes livianos y cálidos. Les invade una sensación de libertad y despreocupación, mezclada con un confuso deseo de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. El tiempo se distorsiona y ya no saben si llevan horas, días o meses en aquel plácido lugar o simplemente acaban de llegar.

Las seis mujeres han detenido su seductora danza y ahora los observan. Son las más hermosas que Arsenius y Arcturus han contemplado jamás. Visten nebulosas túnicas que revelan la belleza de sus espléndidos cuerpos y resplandeciente piel. Sus largas melenas platinadas fluyen a su alrededor, moviéndose suavemente, agitadas por esa brisa que parece haberse transformando en viento en el centro del claro. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos amigos nota corriente de aire alguna.

_Guárdense de las wilas y su círculo de danza._

Arsenius y Arcturus ya no son dueños de su razón. Embelesados, obedecen el cadencioso gesto de una de las mujeres, que les invita a unirse a ellas.

_Cualquiera tan desafortunado como para ver un baile de wilas, tendrá que unirse a ellas y bailar, bailar, hasta morir de agotamiento._

Los dos magos acompañan a las sublimes ninfas en su danza. Y bailan, ansían, se mueven como marionetas tras sus armoniosas voces. Las wilas juegan con ellos, maliciosas, y ellos creen estar en el paraíso.

Las primeras luces del alba empiezan a iluminar el claro. Arsenius y Arcturus siguen sintiendo sus cuerpos tan ligeros como si acabaran de disfrutar de un largo descanso, cuando en realidad están exhaustos. Pero tienen el ánimo tan enfebrecido, tan deseoso e inflamado que ya rozan la locura. Arsenius está de rodillas, sollozando de pura frustración mientras tres wilas bailan a su alrededor, sin dejarse alcanzar por las ávidas manos del mago. Arcturus no entiende por qué le tiemblan las piernas y amenazan con derrumbarle como a su amigo. Pero sus ojos no pueden apartarse de Katarina, la wila que ha estado atormentando su pasión durante toda la noche, desplegando preferentemente en él todas sus armas de seducción. Y cuando por fin sus piernas ceden, Arcturus busca instintivamente un punto de apoyo que le sostenga. Pero lo único que su mano alcanza es un mechón de platinado cabello que arranca bruscamente en su caída.

El grito de Katarina desgarra el bosque, casi tan mortal como el de una banshee. El de su madre, Jerisavlja, la supera. La que hasta ese momento ha sido una hermosa mujer, se transforma en un ser de aspecto salvaje y peligroso.

—¡Tú, humano! ¡Cómo osas! —trona.

Con las manos todavía en la húmeda yerba, Arcturus levanta la cabeza hacia la terrible voz, conmocionado. Es como despertar de un dulce sueño sobresaltado por la inclemencia de una terrorífica tormenta. La wila ha caído junto a él. Cubre el rostro con sus pálidas y resplandecientes manos y se lamenta. Sus delicados cabellos han quedado enredados entre los dedos del mago y con ellos, la voluntad de Katarina.

Hay tanto que Arcturus todavía desconoce, que cuando Jerisavlja avanza iracunda hacia él, teme por su vida. Pero Katarina le cubre con su propio cuerpo y le protege. No puede hacer otra cosa ahora que las tornas han cambiado y su albedrío está en manos del mago. Jerisavlja se detiene, todavía rebosante de furia. Sabe que su hija ya había elegido al humano como esposo para procrear las hijas que heredarían su belleza, ojos claros y rubios cabellos, y también la capacidad mágica de su padre. Después, como ha hecho ella, su madre antes que ella y todas su antepasadas, abandonaría a su esposo, quien se sumiría en una profunda depresión hasta morir de melancolía. Pero el mago la ha ofendido enormemente al arrancar los rubios cabellos de Katarina y someterla. Y las wilas tienen un temperamento terrible cuando se las ofende o creen que se las miente o se las engaña, y pueden infligir aterradores castigos. Y como la poderosa bruja que también es, Jerisavlja lanza su maldición al desventurado Arcturus:

"_Por tu osadía, humano, condeno a tu raza a mantenerse unida a la mía. Mientras corra un octavo de sangre wila por las venas de tus descendientes tu linaje estará asegurado. Más vuestras compañeras solamente parirán varones y éstos, llegados a la edad en el que el cuerpo de una niña madura, madurarán también, siéndoles concedido el don de la procreación. Sólo cuando uno de tus descendientes encuentre el valor de gestar a su propio descendiente, nacerá la primera hembra y la maldición que hoy impongo, se romperá_".

Arcturus Malfoy volvió a Inglaterra sorprendiendo a su familia al hacerlo acompañado de su bella esposa Katarina.

Arsenius Jigger jamás regresó del bosque de Białowieża.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> _En mitología polaca el ladanki era la bolsa en la que se guardaban hierbas medicinales, amuletos o talismanes, que se colgaba del cinto o del cuello de la persona que la portaba_

**(2)** _Típicas salchichas polacas_

**(3)** _Queso polaco_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Mansión Malfoy, Wilthire, 5 de junio de 1993**

Hoy Draco Malfoy cumple trece años. Es una suerte que tal día haya caído en sábado porque su padre ha podido sacarle de Hogwarts sin que ello afecte a sus clases, y por ello con mucha más benevolencia por parte de su Director, Albus Dumbledore. El treceavo cumpleaños de un Malfoy nunca es alegre y jamás lo disfruta. Pero será incapaz de olvidarlo por lo que le reste de vida.

Lucius Malfoy se ha encerrado en la biblioteca hace apenas unos minutos para servirse un generoso vaso de whisky de fuego. Narcisa, su esposa, se ha quedo arriba, en la habitación de Draco, velando los breves minutos de sueño y descanso que le han sido concedidos al exhausto adolescente. Son las siete de la tarde y su hijo lleva padeciendo las consecuencias de su ignominiosa maldición desde las diez de la mañana. Lucius se siente impotente, no puede hacer nada. No puede detenerla. No puede aliviar a su hijo. No puede decirle que pasará pronto, porque no es verdad. Los gritos de Draco todavía resuenan en sus oídos y Lucius se pone enfermo al recordarlos. Porque sólo puede coger su mano húmeda y febril; sólo puede confortarlo con palabras de ánimo; sólo puede estar a su lado y desear que las entrañas de su heredero dejen de retorcerse; sólo puede contemplar su dolor y recordar vívidamente el suyo propio, veintiséis años atrás.

Por las venas de Draco corre más de un cuarto de sangre veela. Por las de Lucius algo más de la mitad, gracias a las sucesivas generaciones de Malfoy que han mezclado su torrente de vida con estas hermosas mujeres. Cada tres generaciones, para ser precisos. Draco, a pesar de la maldición, todavía podrá elegir a la esposa que él desee. No así el hijo que conciban, quien con poco más de un octavo de sangre veela se verá obligado a desposar a una de estas seductoras y juguetonas mujeres, si no quiere que el siguiente varón sea infértil, incapaz de preñar a su elegida, y ostentar el dudoso honor de ser el artífice de la extinción de su linaje.

Los Malfoy han aprendido mucho durante los tres siglos que la maldición ha estado actuando en su familia. Los países eslavos son su territorio de "caza" preferido a la hora de buscar esposa veela, _wila_, si se trata de Polonia o _vila_, como las conocen en Serbia. El guardapelo en el que Arcturus Malfoy guardó el mechón de pelo de Katarina ha pasado de generación en generación, y ahora atesora el de la abuela Angelina, viuda de Abraxas Malfoy, fallecida también hace apenas un par de años.

En contra de lo que pudiera pensarse, estos matrimonios forzados con mujeres veela no han sido siempre infelices. Los Malfoy que se han visto obligados a contraerlos, atraídos y seducidos por sus hermosas esposas, definitivamente, no han tenido ninguna queja. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, ellas también se han visto atraídas por unos hombres que, no hay que olvidarlo, poseen una parte de sangre veela corriendo por sus venas. Y han sido pocas las que se han comportado como esposas tristes y melancólicas, sólo retenidas por el guardapelo mágicamente adherido al cuello de su esposo, imposible de sustraer.

Con el vaso de whisky de fuego casi vacío, Lucius suspira. Cuando llegue el momento espera seguir gozando de buena salud para poder ayudar a su nieto a encontrar a la veela adecuada para él. Después de tres siglos, ningún Malfoy ha tenido las agallas suficientes para siquiera plantearse romper la maldición. El trauma que les deja el proceso por el que se ven obligados a pasar durante su adolescencia tiene mucho que ver en ello. Los hombres son débiles y egoístas, reconoce muy a su pesar. Y, seguramente, Jerisavlja era muy consciente de esta falta de fortaleza del género masculino en general, cuando lanzó su maldición.

La inesperada aparición de uno de los elfos domésticos al servicio de la familia, interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Amo Lucius, el ama Narcisa solicita su presencia en la habitación del amito Draco, amo.

Lucius termina con el sorbo de whisky que le queda. No cree que tampoco Draco vaya a ser el héroe de la dinastía Malfoy que se atreva a intentar romperla.

* * *

><p><strong>Cementerio de Little Hungleton, 24 de junio de 1995<strong>

Cuando la marca tenebrosa palpita dolorosamente en su antebrazo izquierdo, a Lucius no le coge por sorpresa. De un tiempo a esta parte es más fuerte y nítida. Hace meses que el rumor se ha extendido entre los antiguos seguidores del Señor Oscuro: el regreso de Lord Voldemort está cerca. Sin embargo, duda en acudir a la llamada. Una cosa es ponerse una máscara, armar un poco de alboroto jugando con unos cuantos muggles e iluminar el cielo con la marca tenebrosa. Una macabra diversión que le proporciona un buen subidón de adrenalina y afirma su autoestima como mago. Pero ahora, después de trece años, Lucius no sabe con qué puede encontrarse si acude a la convocatoria. Cuando su antiguo Señor desapareció, logró evitar acabar en Azkaban aduciendo que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius. No había sido el único que se había aferrado a ese argumento. Y le había salido bien. Puede que Lucius no esté muy de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que suceden en la sociedad mágica hoy en día, pero su familia es poderosa y rica. La vida ha sido generosa con él. Y, además, ahora tiene un hijo. Su heredero. Debe pensar en Draco. Y es precisamente por él por quien toma finalmente su decisión. Lord Voldemort no es magnánimo. No perdona a los traidores. Y Lucius tiene una familia a la que proteger.

Cuando Lucius se aparece en el lugar indicado, le tranquiliza en parte comprobar que no es el único. Otros magos lo están haciendo también entre las lápidas, arropados por las sombras del cementerio. Uno por uno se van acercando, lentamente, con cautela, como si no acabaran de creerse lo que sus ojos les revelan. Lord Voldemort les espera en silencio. De pronto, uno de los mortífagos se deja caer de rodillas y se arrastra hasta los pies de su Señor y besa su túnica. Lucius pone los ojos en blanco tras su máscara, pero se arrastra junto con todos los demás, imitándolo. ¡Qué remedio le queda! Después se levantan y forman un círculo en el que todavía faltan algunos de sus compañeros.

—Bienvenidos, mis mortífagos —habla Voldemort—. Han pasado trece años desde la última vez que nos reunimos. Y a pesar de todo, habéis respondido a mi llamada. Todavía estamos unidos por la marca tenebrosa, ¿verdad?

Después alza el rostro y huele el aire.

—Huelo un sentimiento de culpabilidad —dice después—. El aire apesta a culpabilidad.

El círculo tiembla, como si todos sus integrantes desearan dar un paso atrás pero no se atrevieran. El discurso que sigue, no hace más que intranquilizar más a los mortífagos que han acudido al cementerio de Little Hungleton. Cuando Avery pierde los papeles y se lanza a los pies de su Señor suplicando perdón, lo único que recibe a cambio es un _Crucio._

—¡Levántate! —exige el Señor Oscuro— Lord Voldemort no perdona. Lord Voldemort no olvida. Han sido trece años muy largos y me los vais a pagar antes de que pueda perdonaros.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro se acerca a Lucius, después de admitir que Colagusano, a pesar de todo, le ha servido bien, éste tiembla imperceptiblemente.

—Lucius, mi astuto amigo. Me han dicho que no has renunciado a las maneras de los viejos tiempos, aunque públicamente exhibes una fachada respetable. Todavía quieres dirigir las ráfagas de tortura a los muggles, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, nunca fuiste a buscarme… Tu gesta el día de la final del Mundial de Quidditch fue bastante graciosa… ¿Pero no deberías haber canalizado tus energías en encontrar y ayudar a tu Señor?

Un sudor frío y molesto pega la máscara al rostro de Lucius. Oye su propia respiración como un eco burbujeante que rebota contra su piel húmeda.

—Mi Señor, he estado siempre alerta —responde suavemente, tratando de que su voz suene firme—. Si hubiera percibido cualquier signo, si me hubiera llegado cualquier rumor sobre su paradero, habría volado inmediatamente a su lado. Nada me habría impedido…

—Pero escapaste de mi marca cuando un mortífago fiel a mí la lanzó al cielo el verano pasado…

Un escalofrío recorre a Lucius de arriba abajo y no se ve capaz de seguir hablando. La máscara le ahoga.

—Sí, sé perfectamente lo que pasó, Lucius… Me has decepcionado… Espero más lealtad en el futuro.

Lucius trata de que la lengua no se le enrede en la boca antes de responder.

—Confíe en ello, mi Señor. Agradezco vuestra misericordia…

—Después hablaré contigo, Lucius. En privado.

Si por unos segundos Lucius se ha sentido aliviado, un montón de pesadas piedras vuelven a caer en su estómago.

Cuando de madrugada Lucius llega a casa está drenado, física y mentalmente. Narcisa le espera, angustiada. Lucius le explica la gran puesta en escena del Señor Oscuro: sus recriminaciones, sus explicaciones sobre los años de ausencia, sus conclusiones sobre por qué sucedió, la presencia de Harry Potter en el cementerio y cómo éste había contribuido a su resurrección. Y también cómo, una vez más, el maldito chico se ha burlado de todos ellos, escapando de una muerte segura a manos de Lord Voldemort.

—Quería hablar conmigo en privado, pero finalmente no lo ha hecho —susurra Lucius, entre los acogedores brazos de Narcisa—. Estaba tan furioso después que Potter desapareciera, que ha sido un alivio que se olvidara de mí.

—¿Qué crees que quería? —hay temor en la voz de Narcisa.

—No lo sé —reconoce Lucius—. Pero, por desgracia, no creo que pase mucho tiempo sin que lo sepamos…

Ambos esposos confían en que "su secreto" siga siéndolo para su resurgido Señor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Express, tercera semana de junio 1996<strong>

Draco ha estado toda la semana buscando una oportunidad para atacar a Potter sin la presencia de profesores. Quiere vengarse del estúpido Niño que Vivió por haber mandado a su padre a Azkaban. Junto con Crabbe y Goyle le tienden una emboscada en el tren, de vuelta a casa, cuando Potter regresa del aseo. Y seguramente habrían tenido éxito de no haber perpetrado el ataque precisamente delante de un compartimento lleno de miembros del ED. Cuando el grupo acaba con ellos, después de lanzarles un amplio repertorio de hechizos aprendidos del mismísimo Niño que Vivió, los tres parecen babosas gigantes vestidas con el uniforme de Hogwarts. El propio Potter, MacMillan y Finch-Fletchley les arrastran hasta el vagón de equipajes. Si en este momento Draco no se sintiera tan humillado y cabreado, seguramente notaría los continuos estremecimientos de Potter mientras barre con él el suelo del vagón. Pero ahora mismo sólo puede pensar en cómo matarle.

De vuelta a su compartimento, Harry se dedica a disfrutar con Ron de todo lo que le han comprado a la bruja del carrito de la comida, mientras Hermione lee El Profeta.

—Mira, Harry —dice de pronto Ron en voz baja, señalando el corredor.

Harry se da la vuelta. Al otro lado del cristal ve a Xo y a Marietta Edgecombe. Los ojos de Xo y los suyos coinciden un instante. La joven enrojece y continúa caminando.

—Esto… ¿cómo os va a ti y a Xo? —le pregunta Ron.

—No nos va —responde Harry con sinceridad.

—Me han dicho que sale con otro chico… —interviene Hermione, en un tono algo indeciso.

Entonces Harry se da cuenta de que aquella noticia no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Toda intención de impresionar a Xo le parece algo que pertenece a un pasado que ya no tiene nada que ver con él; hay otras muchas cosas que ahora le interesan. Algunas, las ha descubierto recientemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Express, 1 de setiembre de 1996<strong>

Mientras Goyle y Zabini discuten, a Draco no le pasa desapercibido el movimiento de una deportiva que flota unos segundos en el aire y desaparece en el estante del equipaje. Sonríe discretamente y después se tiende de través, ocupando dos asientos, con la cabeza en el regazo de Pansy Parkinson. Ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, retira los rubios cabellos de su frente, y después los acaricia con embelesamiento. A veces tiene sus ventajas lo de tener sangre veela, piensa Draco, mientras se deja mimar por su entregada compañera.

—¿Qué, Zabini? —pregunta— ¿Qué quería Slughorn?

—Nada. Relacionarse con personas bien relacionadas —mira a Draco con indiferencia—. Pero no ha encontrado a muchas.

Al contrario de la veela hembra, que sólo atraen a los hombres y deja indiferentes a las mujeres, Draco cautiva irremisiblemente a toda fémina que se le acerque, dejando fríos a los miembros de su mismo sexo. Nadie sospecha de su condición. Piensan que simplemente es un chico atractivo, rico y con un padre bien relacionado al que cualquier chica desearía echarle el lazo al cuello. Aunque su padre, en este preciso momento, no goce de excesiva popularidad. Las siguientes palabras de Zabini no hacen más que confirmarlo.

—No cuentes con que te invite —le dice—. Cuando he llegado, me ha preguntado por el padre de Nott. Por lo visto habían sido buenos amigos. Pero cuando ha sabido que lo habían detenido, ha puesto mala cara. Y Nott no ha recibido ninguna invitación…

Draco se obliga a soltar una risa forzada.

—¡Como si me importara! No es más que un pobre profesor —bosteza deliberadamente—. Además, puede que el próximo curso ya no esté en Hogwarts, así que tanto me da que una vieja gloria panzuda se interese por mí o no.

Pansy se sobresalta, dejando de arrullar a Draco bruscamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué puede que no estés en Hogwarts? —pregunta alarmada.

—Nunca se sabe… —responde él, con una misteriosa sonrisa asomando a sus labios— Puede… que me dedique a cosas más importantes.

Pansy retoma sus caricias, pero pregunta con voz trémula:

—¿Quieres decir… servirle a "él"? —aunque lo que la hace temblar realmente es la posibilidad de perder a Draco.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Mi madre quiere que acabe los estudios. Pero tal como están las cosas, no creo que sea tan importante. Pensadlo: cuando el Señor Oscuro llegue al poder, ¿creéis que se preocupará por cuantos TIMOS o ÉXTASIS tenemos? Sólo tendrá en cuenta los servicios prestados y la lealtad que se le ha demostrado.

—¿Y tú crees que podrás hacer algo por él, sólo con dieciséis años y con los estudios por terminar? —le pregunta Zabini cáusticamente.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que acabo de decir? Puede que no le importe si he acabado los estudios o no. Puede que la misión que me encomienda no sea nada que exija estudios —responde con voz melificada.

Crabbe y Goyle tenían la boca abierta como una gárgola. Pansy le contemplaba como si jamás hubiera tenido un objeto tan digno de veneración como él.

—Ya veo Hogwarts —dice a continuación Draco, que está disfrutando enormemente de la expectación que ha creado, señalando la oscura ventana—. Tendríamos que empezar a ponernos los uniformes.

Cuando el tren se para todos ya llevan el uniforme puesto. Goyle abre la puerta y empiezan a salir.

—Ves pasando —le dice Draco a Pansy, quien le espera con la mano levantada, como si contara con que se la cogiera—. Tengo que comprobar una cosa.

Cuando está solo, Draco se acerca a la puerta del compartimento y baja las persianas. Hecho esto, se inclina sobre el baúl y lo vuelve a abrir. Y de pronto, se alza y apunta con la varita hacia la estantería de equipaje.

—_Petrificus totalus_!

Harry Potter cae de la estantería a sus pies con la capa de invisibilidad bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Estaba seguro! —exclama Draco exultante— He oído el golpe que te ha dado Goyle con el baúl; y cuando Zabini ha regresado, me ha parecido ver una cosa blanca que pasaba volando…

Y entonces se queda mirando a Potter durante un buen rato. Sin saber por qué. El chico está absurdamente hecho un cuatro, paralizado en el suelo. Indefenso. Draco siente un calorcillo especial, muy parecido, por no decir idéntico, al que experimenta cuando una de esas tontas chicas se rinde a sus encantos. Y de pronto, todo ese calor torna en una rabia incontrolable, férvida. Tanto que le clava a Potter un puntapié en la cara. Cuando empieza a brotar sangre, Draco está seguro que le ha roto la nariz.

—¡Esto por mi padre! —pero no es su padre la razón de la patada.

Lleno de coraje, le da un tirón a la capa de invisibilidad para sacarla de debajo del cuerpo de Potter y después le cubre con ella.

—No creo que te encuentren hasta que el tren vuelva a Londres —intenta controlar su voz, el desasosiego que le invade—. Hasta otra, Potter… o no.

Y antes de salir del compartimento, pisa los dedos de la inmóvil mano con toda su mala fe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, 7 de mayo de 1996<strong>

Con las manos temblorosamente agarradas a ambos lados del lavamanos, la cabeza gacha y su rubia melena cayendo hacia delante, Draco llora sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas sin color y caen sobre la sucia pila.

—Venga, venga —llega la voz de Myrtle desde uno de los cubículos—. Venga, va, explícame qué te pasa y te ayudaré.

—Nadie puede ayudarme —Draco tiembla convulsivamente—. No puedo hacerlo… No puedo… No saldrá bien… Y si no lo hago, me matará…

Respira profundamente y traga saliva. Levanta los ojos y con un estremecimiento los clava en el espejo roto. Por encima de su hombro ve como Harry Potter le observa con expresión aturdida. Otra vez esa rabia incontrolable se abre paso a través de sus lágrimas y de su desesperación. ¡Potter, siempre Potter! Lleva todo el curso persiguiéndole, acechándole, sintiendo sus ojos sobre él cada minuto del día. Draco ya no puede más. Se gira en redondo y saca la varita. Potter parece más sorprendido que asustado, pero reacciona instintivamente sacando la suya cuando Draco le lanza el primer hechizo, que no le alcanza por bien poco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el baño se convierte en un improvisado campo de batalla. Uno de los hechizos de Potter rebota en la puerta de uno de los cubículos, casi alcanzando a Draco, y destroza la cisterna del váter, mientras Myrtle chilla histérica, si es que un fantasma puede ponerse histérico. El agua se extiende por el suelo del recinto. Potter resbala en el momento en que Draco, con expresión crispada exclama:

—_¡Cruci…!_

—_¡Sectusempra! _—brama Potter desde el suelo blandiendo la varita con violencia.

Incrédulo, Draco siente como su carne se abre como si lo hubieran traspasado con una espada invisible. De su cara y de su pecho brotan chorros de sangre. Tambaleándose, da un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de desplomarse en el inundado suelo con un gran _chof_, mientras de su mano derecha, inerte, cae la varita.

—¡Dios mío!

Resbalando y tambaleándose, Harry logra ponerse en pie y corre hacia Draco, que tiene todo el rostro de un rojo brillante y se palpa el pecho empapado en sangre con sus blancas manos.

—Dios mío, yo no quería hacer esto…

Cae de rodillas junto a Draco, quien tiembla incontroladamente en medio de un charco carmesí.

—Yo no quería una pelea —balbucea Harry—. Sólo hablar contigo, que me dejaras…

La puerta se abre de forma intempestiva y Snape irrumpe en el lavabo, lívido. Aparta a Harry de un empujón y se arrodilla junto a Draco, saca su varita y la pasa por encima de sus heridas mientras murmura una fórmula mágica que casi parece una canción. El chorro de sangre aminora; Snape seca la sangre que Draco tiene en la cara y vuelve a murmurar el hechizo curativo. Las heridas cicatrizan.

—Tendrás que ir a la enfermería. Tal vez te queden algunas cicatrices, pero si tomas díctamo en seguida, podremos evitarlas… Ven…

Snape ayuda a Draco a salir del aseo y ya en la puerta se gira para decir con rabia contenida:

—Usted, Potter, espéreme aquí.

A Harry no se le pasa por la cabeza ni por un momento desobedecerle. Está aterrorizado, empapado de agua y de sangre. Se levanta poco a poco, temblando, con la mirada fija en el suelo mojado. Hay manchas de sangre que flotan en el agua como si fueran flores rojas. Siente ganas de vomitar. ¡Él sólo ha entrado en el lavabo para hablar con Malfoy! Harry no entiende qué le pasa desde que se ha iniciado este curso. En realidad, desde que junto a sus amigos siguieron a Malfoy y a su madre hasta Borgin & Burks, en el Callejón Knockturn. No sabría explicar lo que siente cada vez que Malfoy anda cerca. Es una sensación extraña, irrefrenable. Cuando le mira, es como si el tiempo se detuviera y una emoción relajada y cálida le envolviera, atontándolo. Le avergüenza confesarla a sus amigos. Es más fácil convencerlos de que sigue a Malfoy porque sospecha que éste planea algo turbio. Y no es que él mismo no esté convencido de que así sea. Pero se le ha metido en la cabeza la tonta idea de que si logra hablar con él, que si se lo explica bien y le convence, podrá apartarlo de cualquier asunto que pueda perjudicar al Slytherin. Que pueda señalarle como mortífago y le haga acabar con sus huesos en Azkaban. No quiere ni considerar esa posibilidad, porque entonces Harry se ahoga en su propia respiración, su cuerpo se empapa de un sudor helado y tiembla como si le hubieran arrancado su última esperanza.

Harry siente deseos de herirse a sí mismo por lo que le ha hecho hoy a Malfoy. Se siente tan perdido… tan solo… Todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor este curso le desorienta y le hace temer por su cordura. Y, extrañamente, piensa que sólo Malfoy puede ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Malfoy, julio de 1997<strong>

La sala está llena de gente silenciosa sentada alrededor de una larga mesa. El resto del mobiliario de la estancia ha sido arrinconado contra las paredes de cualquier manera. La escasa luz procede de un fuego que arde bajo un fastuoso faldón de mármol rematado por un espejo de marco dorado. Alguna vez, esta había sido su casa, piensa Draco. Sentado a la derecha de su padre, trata de apartar la mirada de la figura humana, aparentemente inconsciente, suspendida cabeza abajo sobre la mesa, que gira poco a poco como si colgara de una cuerda invisible. Snape acaba de llegar y está explicando los planes de la Orden del Fénix para trasladar a Potter de casa de sus tíos a un lugar seguro, ya que el chico cumplirá diecisiete años dentro de pocos días y la protección que le proporcionaba la sangre de su madre ya no tendrá efecto.

Inmóvil, con la cabeza baja para no tener la tentación de volver a mirar a la pobre Charity Burbage, Profesora de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts, Draco lamenta mentalmente la suerte de su familia. Está asustado. Mortalmente asustado. Su padre no pudo cumplir con la misión de hacerse con la profecía sobre el Señor Oscuro y Potter, y acabó detenido y encarcelado. Él no fue capaz de cumplir con la que Lord Voldemort le había encomendado personalmente, bajo amenaza de muerte para él y sus padres. Snape lo hizo por él. Los Malfoy han caído en desgracia y ya nadie les respeta. Draco ha acabado el curso con los nervios destrozados, huyendo de Hogwarts como un criminal. Pero como se siente realmente es como una víctima. Voldemort ha tomado posesión de su casa, como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido. Los mortífagos deambulan por ella como si fuera suya también. Ha visto tantos horrores en estos pocos días, que cree que jamás podrá recuperarse. Contando con que consiga salir con vida de este infierno.

—Como decía —oye que habla Voldemort en este momento—, ahora lo comprendo todo mucho mejor. Antes de ir a matar a Potter, por ejemplo, tendré que pedirle la varita a alguno de vosotros.

Draco nota la conmoción en los rostros de todos los que están sentados a la mesa; como si el Señor Oscuro hubiera anunciado que necesitaba un brazo.

—¿No hay ningún voluntario? —pregunta Voldemort— A ver… Lucius, no veo ningún motivo para que continúes teniendo varita.

Draco nota el brusco movimiento de su padre al levantar la cabeza. A la luz del fuego su piel se ve amarillenta, como si fuera de cera, y los ojos hundidos bañados en oscuras ojeras. Cuando habla su voz suena ronca.

—¿Perdón, mi Señor?

—La varita, Lucius. Quiero que me des tu varita.

—Pero…

Lucius mira a su mujer de reojo. Ella mira al frente, con la cara tan pálida como la de él. Pero por debajo de la mesa aprieta unos segundos el puño de su marido con sus delgados dedos. A continuación, Lucius saca la varita del interior de su túnica y se la tiende a su Señor, quien la examina detenidamente. Draco siente tanta rabia como temor.

—¿De qué es?

—De olmo, mi Señor.

—¿Y el núcleo?

—De fibra… de corazón de dragón.

—Bien… —Voldemort saca su propia varita per comparar el largo con la de Lucius.

Éste hace un movimiento involuntario, y durante una fracción de segundo, parece que espere recibir la varita de Voldemort a cambio de la suya. El gesto no pasa desapercibido para el Señor Oscuro.

—¿Acaso quieres mi varita, Lucius? ¿No tienes suficiente? Parece que a ti y a tu familia no se os ve muy contentos últimamente… ¿Acaso mi presencia en tu casa te molesta, Lucius?

—¡Por supuesto que no, mi Señor!

—Esas mentiras, Lucius…

La gran serpiente mascota de Voldemort se desliza por debajo de la mesa, provocando escalofríos en casi todos los presentes, y después sube por la silla del mago oscuro hasta situarse sobre sus hombros. Voldemort acaricia al animal sin dejar de mirar a Lucius fijamente.

—¿Por qué los Malfoy os mostráis tan descontentos con vuestra suerte? Mi retorno, mi ascenso al poder, ¿no es acaso lo que habéis proclamado desear a lo largo de todos estos años?

—Por supuesto, mi Señor —responde Lucius, secándose el sudor del labio superior con una mano temblorosa—. Y lo deseamos; lo deseamos verdaderamente.

Narcisa, hace un rígido y extraño movimiento de asentimiento, desviando la mirada de Voldemort y su serpiente. Draco, por su parte, que no ha podido evitar volver la mirada al cuerpo inerte que cuelga casi encima de él, le echa un vistazo a Voldemort y aparta los ojos de inmediato para no tener que sostenerle la mirada. Pero la exaltada y ansiosa manifestación de apoyo de Bellatrix da pie a que el Señor Oscuro encuentre un motivo más para la recriminación: la boda entre Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks.

—Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y vuestra también, Lucius y Narcisa. Acaba de casarse con ese hombre lobo. Debéis estar contentos.

A lo largo de la mesa estallan risas de mofa. Algunos intercambias miradas de burla; otros golpean la mesa con el puño. Están exultantes por la humillación infligida a Bellatrix y a los Malfoy.

—No la reconocemos como sobrina, mi Señor—exclama Bellatrix—. Ni Narcisa ni yo nos hemos visto con nuestra hermana desde que se casó con ese sangre sucia.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Draco? —preguntó Voldemort con voz placida y suave— ¿Harás de canguro de los cachorros?

La hilaridad se acrecienta. Draco mira aterrorizado a su padre, quien tiene la cabeza gacha, y se encuentra con los ojos de su madre. Ella mueve la cabeza imperceptiblemente y después vuelve a fijar su mirada inexpresiva en la pared de enfrente.

—Estoy seguro que no —continua hablando el Señor Oscuro—. Como también estoy seguro, Draco, que encontraremos una manera efectiva de que contribuyas a la causa y ayudes a limpiar tu árbol genealógico que, como muchos de los más antiguos de nuestra sociedad, con el tiempo ha enfermado. ¿Nos ayudarás a podar las ramas infectadas, Draco?

Sin atreverse a buscar nuevamente el apoyo de sus padres con la mirada y tampoco de dirigirla hacia Voldemort, con los ojos clavados en la mesa, Draco asiente.

—Buen chico —dice suavemente el Señor Oscuro, como si le hablara a una mascota bien adiestrada—, buen chico…

En ese preciso momento, Lucius tiene la seguridad que "su secreto" ha dejado de serlo para Lord Voldemort. Y dirige a su cuñada una mirada de resentimiento.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, marzo de 1998**

—Vamos, Hermione, ¿por qué te empeñas en no querer reconocerlo? ¡Vol…

—¡No lo digas, Harry!

—…demort busca la varita de sauco!

—Es un nombre tabú —chilla Ron, quien se pone de pie de un salto en el mismo instante en que se oye el sonido de apariciones en el exterior de la tienda— ¡Te lo había dicho, Harry! Te había dicho que no podíamos continuar pronunciando… Tenemos que protegernos, de prisa… Así es como nos encuentran…

Empiezan a oír voces, unas voces roncas y nerviosas, que se acercan cada vez más. Ron se saca el _Apagador_ del bolsillo y extingue las luces de la tienda.

—¡Salid con las manos en alto! —grita una voz áspera— ¡Sabemos que estáis dentro! ¡Hay media docena de varitas apuntándoos y no nos importa a quien podamos malherir!

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Malfoy, marzo de 1<strong>**998**

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta una fría voz de mujer.

—¡Hemos venido a ver al Innombrable! —gruñe Fenrir.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No me reconoces? —pregunta el hombre lobo con voz dolida— Soy Fenrir Greyback. ¡Hemos atrapado a Harry Potter!

Fenrir coger a Harry y le obliga a darse la vuelta para que la luz ilumine su rostro.

—¡Tiene una cara muy deformada, pero es él, señora! Si le mira un poco más de cerca, verá la cicatriz…

Narcisa examina la cara hinchada y deforme de Harry.

—Seguidme —ordena finalmente—. Draco, mi hijo, está en casa por las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Él sabrá si es Harry Potter.

Introducen a los prisioneros en una gran sala. Del techo cuelga una hermosa lámpara de cristal y en las paredes, de color morado, cuelgan gran cantidad de retratos. De las sillas que hay frente a una chimenea llena de molduras, se levantan dos personas.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta la voz impostada de Lucius.

—Dicen que tienen a Potter —responde fríamente Narcisa—. Ven, Draco.

Harry no se atreve a mirar a Draco a los ojos, pero le ve de reojo: una figura más alta que él, una cara pálida y alargada, borrosa, bajo unos cabellos como hilos de oro. Las piernas de Harry tiemblan y casi agradece estar atado a sus compañeros como si fueran un manojo de nabos.

—¿Qué, Draco? —pregunta Lucius en tono impaciente— ¿Es o no es Harry Potter?

—No sabría qué decirte… No lo sé seguro…

Draco trata de mantenerse a cierta distancia, como si temiera mirar a Harry tanto como acercarse a él.

—¡Pues mira con más atención, hombre! ¡Acércate más!

La voz de Lucius ahora suena apremiante, emocionada.

—Draco, si somos nosotros quienes entregamos a Potter al Señor Oscuro, nos lo perdonará todo…

Lucius se acerca para ver la deformada cara más de cerca. Examina especialmente la frente. Está tan ofuscado que no nota el estremecimiento del muchacho frente a él. Y si lo nota, piensa que es producto del terror que debe estar sintiendo.

—Aquí hay algo, donde la piel se ve más tirante, que podría ser la cicatriz. Draco, ven a ver, ¿qué te parece?

Harry puede ver por las rendijas que ahora son sus ojos el pálido rostro de Draco junto al de su padre. Son muy parecidos, con la diferencia que, mientras el padre parece fuera de sí de la emoción, la expresión de Draco es de reticencia, incluso de temor. Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que sin duda también él siente, Harry experimenta un desasosiego que no tiene nada que ver con su captura. Una estúpida e irrefrenable ansia de que Malfoy le toque le hacer hormiguear la piel más que las cuerdas que le tienen atrapado junto a sus compañeros. No quiere encontrarse con sus ojos porque teme decir alguna tontería. Y, sin la menor duda, es lo crítico de la situación lo que mantiene a raya una libido que en otras circunstancias estaría por desbordarse.

Draco ha podido sentir perfectamente la reacción de Potter en cuanto se ha acercado. Y si su padre no lo ha hecho, es porque está demasiado obsesionado y excitado con la posibilidad de que sean ellos quienes entreguen a Voldemort el Indeseable Número Uno.

—No lo sé —concluye finalmente.

Y se aleja hasta la chimenea, donde está su madre. Tiene que hablar con ella de forma urgente. Y también con su padre. Pero con la llegada de su tía Bellatrix, ahora Lucius está en plena airada discusión con ella y con Fenrir, los tres intentando llevarse el mérito de la captura de los prisioneros. Y a Lucius no le hace ninguna gracia que su cuñada le diga que perdió la autoridad cuando perdió la varita.

—¡Draco, llévate a toda esta chusma fuera! —le grita su tía, señalando a los carroñeros que ha dejado inconscientes en el suelo durante la discusión— Y si no tienes huevos para liquidarlos, déjalos en el patio, que ya lo haré yo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Draco así? —reacciona Narcisa, furiosa.

—¡Cállate! —grita a su vez Bellatrix—. La situación es mucho más grave de lo que piensas, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un gran problema!

Draco casi no presta atención a las nuevas quejas de su padre sobre quien es la autoridad de la casa cuando su tía ordena a Fenrir llevarse a los prisioneros al sótano. Granger no tiene tanta suerte.

—Madre…—insiste Draco en voz baja, apremiándola.

Ella asiente y se acerca a su marido, a quien susurra discretamente unas palabras al oído. Segundos después, la familia abandona discretamente el salón, dejando tras de sí los aullidos de dolor de la sangre sucia. Bellatrix estará entretenida un buen rato. Los tres se dirigen hasta el único saloncito que han conseguido mantener como privado.

—Bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante? —pregunta Lucius en cuanto están a solas y seguros de que nadie puede escucharles.

El mago está nervioso, enfadado y, por qué no reconocerlo, también atemorizado por la situación en la que se encuentra su familia. El solo pensamiento de no ser capaz de defenderlos, le aterroriza.

—Es sobre Potter —dice tímidamente Draco—. Sé algo sobre él que seguramente nadie más conoce…

—¿Qué ahora mismo se encuentra en nuestro sótano? —pregunta Lucius con voz tensa.

—A parte de eso —reconoce Draco, temiéndose la reacción de su padre. Así que añade rápidamente—. A Potter le gustan los hombres.

La expresión en el rostro de Lucius es de indiferencia al principio. Pero después sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Por favor! —se permite resoplar Draco— ¡Cómo si no hubiera estado haciendo esto desde que el Señor Oscuro descubrió lo que éramos! —no confiesa que lo sospecha desde hace mucho, muchísimo más tiempo.

El rostro de Lucius pierde su dureza y le da unos golpecitos a su hijo en el hombro. Voldemort ha estado utilizando a Draco para atraer hasta sus garras a algunas de sus víctimas, o para llegar a través de la persona seducida a la que realmente le interesa. El Señor Oscuro sabe que utilizar a su hijo le humilla y le duele mucho más que si le obligara a hacerlo a él mismo.

—Siéntate, Lucius —pide su esposa suavemente—. Hablemos.

Él obedece mansamente, como si la que tuviera sangre veela en sus venas fuera Narcisa.

—Consideremos todos los aspectos de este… —la bruja trata de buscar la palabra adecuada. Finalmente se decide por: —…descubrimiento.

Los dos varones asienten. Entonces ella mira a su hijo.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes seducirlo? —Draco asiente— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seducirlo, hijo?

Esta vez Draco se queda quieto, con la mirada fija en su madre, sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada. ¿Quiere realmente seducir a Potter? No, no quiere. Pero no es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que lo que recela prácticamente desde ese día que le rompió la nariz a ese idiota en el tren, tal vez pueda ayudarles de alguna forma.

—Si realmente Potter es el único que puede acabar con el Señor Oscuro, ¿sabes lo que significaría tenerle en nuestras manos, Draco, mejor dicho, comiendo de tu mano? —interviene Lucius, emocionado de nuevo.

Ya no puede soportar más humillaciones. Sabe que él y los suyos son un cero a la izquierda en la nueva jerarquía que ha establecido Voldemort, y que tarde o temprano prescindirá de ellos. Draco se sienta en un sillón, frente a sus padres, con la misma expresión que adoptaría un mártir.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo, Draco? ¿Esta vez por la familia? —pregunta Lucius.

Tras unos instantes, su hijo asiente.

Cuando la puerta se abre, Luna ya ha conseguido desatarles y Ron lleva un buen rato recorriendo el subterráneo como un loco, dando alaridos, llamando inútilmente a Hermione. Harry se entretiene palpando paredes a sabiendas de que no va a encontrar nada. Pero los gritos de su amiga le están volviendo loco también a él y en algo tiene que enfocar sus energías. Además, quiere olvidar lo que ha sentido hace apenas un rato frente a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Cuando se vuelve hacia la puerta, comprende que el intento es baldío.

Draco penetra apenas un paso en la lúgubre estancia, varita en mano. No quiere que el enajenado de Weasley se le eche encima. Con su entrada parece que el tiempo se haya detenido de repente y todos le miran en silencio. Sorprendidos. Como si los hubiera cogido in fraganti. Draco modula su voz, confiriéndole ese tono irresistible que no le dará ninguna oportunidad a Potter. Como no se la ha dado a ninguna de sus anteriores víctimas. Extiende la mano, la que no sostiene la varita, y dice:

—Ven, Harry.

Observa como el cuerpo de Potter se balancea hacia delante unos instantes, siguiendo el sonido de su voz. Después, sus ojos parpadean con una somnolencia recién adquirida que le otorga una expresión un poco ida, bobalicona.

—Ven, Harry —repite.

Y Potter da un par de pasos torpes hacia él. Casi al momento Weasley salta como una bestia sobre su amigo y le retiene.

—¿Qué coño haces, Malfoy? —le increpa. Después sacude a Harry, agarrándole por las solapas de la cazadora, como si pensara que Draco le ha lanzado algún tipo de hechizo sin que se dieran cuenta— ¡Harry, reacciona! —le grita sin dejar de zarandearle.

Potter parece salir por unos instantes de su atontamiento y mira al pelirrojo, parpadeando de forma algo convulsiva.

—Harry… —pero la voz de Draco es mucho más poderosa que cualquier grito desaforado que pueda berrear Weasley.

Y, por fin, Potter camina hacia Draco, deshaciéndose bruscamente de las manos de Weasley. Toma la mano que el rubio todavía tiene extendida y sus ojos se hunden sin salvavidas en los del veela. Antes de que Weasley pueda reaccionar al extraño comportamiento de su amigo, Draco tira apresuradamente de Potter hacia él.

—Estará a salvo, no os preocupéis —dice antes de cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

La mano del Gryffindor se siente pequeña y cálida en la suya, que últimamente siempre está fría. Potter asciende dócilmente tras él por la estrecha escalera. Draco no recuerda haberse sentido jamás tan extraño. Lucius les espera arriba, y simplemente inclina un poco la cabeza hacia su hijo, como si fuera una seña ya convenida. Draco sigue su camino. Tienen poco tiempo. Oye como su padre llama a Colagusano y le ordena que baje al sótano, que ha oído algo de barullo. El tipo es sacrificable. No le cae bien a nadie. Y servirá como excusa para la huída del resto de prisioneros, que una vez fuera de la casa podrán aparecerse donde quieran. Todo el mundo pensará que Potter se ha ido con ellos. Espera que su madre haya podido distraer a la loca de su tía el tiempo suficiente como para que se olvide de Granger durante unos minutos. Ardua tarea porque Bellatrix es muy difícil de distraer. Pero, como le ha recalcado Draco a su padre, Weasley no se irá sin ella, así que más vale dejársela a mano para que maldito pelirrojo no tenga muchos problemas para llevársela y no les enrede la situación más de lo que ya lo está.

—Vamos, Harry, de prisa.

Se le hace raro llamar a Potter por su nombre de pila.

—Te pondré a salvo, no te preocupes —dice sin necesidad.

Potter le sigue sin decir palabra, mirándole con ojos de borrego. Draco sabe que mientras oiga el sonido de su voz, el Gryffindor se dejará guiar sin hacer preguntas, sin cuestionarse si está a salvo o a punto de ser entregado a Voldemort en persona. En realidad hubiera sido muy fácil ofrecer a Potter al Señor Oscuro en este estado, alelado y sin oponer resistencia alguna. Pero los Malfoy han decidió tomar las riendas de la guerra en sus manos, con Potter en las de Draco.

Cuando Harry despierta, está en una cama grande, cómoda. Tiene la sensación de que ha dormido mucho y muy bien. Se incorpora y mira a su alrededor. No sabe dónde está, pero es evidente que sigue entero. En su cabeza persiste una especie de nebulosa que al principio le impide centrarse lo suficiente como para recordar. No tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta esta habitación tan elegante. Se levanta y se dirige hasta la puerta. Intenta abrirla, pero no puede. Parece estar sellada con magia y él no tiene su varita. Y de pronto piensa: Malfoy.

Aturdido, vuelve hasta la cama y se sienta. Encima de la mesilla acaba de aparecer una bandeja con un abundante desayuno. Pero Harry no tiene hambre. No acaba de entender qué le pasa con Malfoy. Cuando está cerca de él, especialmente cuando le habla, es como si le lanzara un _Imperius_ al que no puede resistirse. Se pregunta qué habrá sido de Ron y Hermione, Dean, Luna, el señor Ollivander… y ese duende llamado Griphook. Sus pensamientos vuelven a Malfoy otra vez. Ahora recuerda que le siguió y que lo hizo voluntariamente. Y que el Slytherin fue gentil con él. Y que prometió que sus amigos estarían a salvo también. Harry se siente confuso. Tanto, que empieza a considerar si aquella no será una nueva estratagema del Señor Oscuro para volverle loco antes de matarle. Pero se encuentra deseando volver a ver a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, toma la resolución de resistirse a lo que sea que el maldito rubio hace con él cada vez que se encuentran.

Al cabo de un rato, el pequeño eco de magia que proviene de la puerta hace que Harry se levante de un salto de la cama. Draco Malfoy entra en la habitación. Va totalmente vestido de negro y su rubio cabello cae inusualmente desordenado alrededor de su rostro, como una pequeña cascada de oro blanco. Harry traga saliva con dificultad.

—Bien, ya estás despierto.

Draco sonríe mientras cierra la puerta y vuelve a sellarla. Harry observa todos sus movimientos entre el recelo y la ansiedad.

—¿Por qué cierras la puerta con magia? —pregunta.

Draco camina hacia él hasta detenerse a pocos centímetros de dónde Harry se encuentra.

—¿No tienes hambre? —dice, señalando la bandeja todavía intacta.

Harry sólo atina a negar con la cabeza. Los ojos de Draco le parecen de plata en este instante. Siente como se derrite poco a poco bajo su mirada, envuelto en la misma sensación cálida que experimentó cuando tomó su mano y le siguió sin rechistar. La que ha sentido otras veces cuando Malfoy anda cerca. Pero nunca de forma tan intensa como en este momento. O antes, en el sótano de los Malfoy.

—Harry, te gusto, ¿verdad?

La mano de Draco, delgada y fría, acaricia la mejilla de Harry. Éste se queda sin respiración. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en sentir esos dedos largos delineando su mandíbula con lentitud, sus labios, su garganta. Una agradable laxitud invade el cuerpo de Harry. Cualquier idea de resistencia se ha extinguido. Ni siquiera recuerda haberla tenido.

—Tú también me gustas —miente Draco.

_Esta vez por la familia_, se repite. Los ojos de Potter le miran nublados de deseo, entregados. Dos profundidades verdes, hermosas, piensa Draco a pesar de todo, completamente subyugadas a él. Jamás ha sentido su poder sobre nadie con tanta fuerza como en este momento sobre Potter. Tal vez sea porque se trata del Elegido, precisamente, y entre ambos las cosas jamás han sido fáciles. Nunca ha podido doblegar a Potter en ningún sentido y ahora, tal como le ha aleccionado su padre, está punto de hacerle suyo para sellar su temporal unión. Una unión que no desea. A pesar de todo, cuando toma el manso rostro del Gryffindor entre sus manos y se inclina para besarle, Draco siente una insólita excitación. Un montón de mariposas agitándose en su estómago, como la primera vez que besó a una chica.

Los labios de Potter son tibios y dulces. Deliciosamente torpes. Draco los saborea despacio, alimentando con su aliento la ansiedad de su víctima. Sus manos recorren despacio el cuerpo que ha pegado al suyo. Jamás ha abrazado y tocado a otro chico de esta forma. La boca de Potter tiene poca diferencia con la de una chica; si acaso que su barbilla raspa un poco. Pero su cuerpo se siente firme y duro bajo sus manos. Líneas rectas y músculos marcados que nada tienen que ver con la curvilínea suavidad de un cuerpo femenino. Le sorprende que no le disguste tanto como esperaba. Se pregunta si ello tendrá que ver también con sus genes veela y con la maldición de su antepasada.

Lucius le ha confesado que en su juventud lo hizo en varias ocasiones con hombres. Y que lo había disfrutado a pesar de preferir a las mujeres. Draco no sabe si su padre se lo ha inventado sólo para animarle y hacerle sentir más seguro. Sin embargo, las instrucciones que le ha dado son bastante precisas. Cuando empieza a desabrochar la camisa azul de Potter, mientras besa su cuello y oye su respiración entrecortada, Draco decide no pensar; dejarse ir. Más besos, más caricias y la camiseta negra que Potter lleva bajo la camisa es arrancada del cuerpo del Gryffindor con una brusquedad que lo hace estremecer. La piel de Potter es más suave de lo que Draco hubiera imaginado. Y caliente. Agradablemente cálida bajo sus manos frías. Muy blanca, sombreada en su pecho por un suave vello negro, entre sus pezones, rosados y erectos.

Potter también busca su piel bajo el jersey negro de cuello cisne. La sensación de esas manos un poco ásperas recorriendo su espalda no es desagradable. Draco cree que podrá acostumbrarse a sentirlas durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Como ha acabado acostumbrándose a tantas cosas. Él mismo se quita el jersey y le da acceso al otro chico a un torso resplandeciente, que deja a Potter más embelesado de lo que ya lo estaba. Las manos del Gryffindor se mueven ahora sobre él con veneración, casi como si tocarle fuera un sacrilegio. Pero Draco se hunde en su boca de nuevo mientras busca sin pudor la entrepierna del otro y encuentra lo que espera. Potter pierde la cordura definitivamente.

Draco lo lanza sobre la cama de un empujón y mientras le baja los pantalones, sigue interesado la mata de vello negro, más abundante y espesa, que nace como una línea delgada en el estómago de Potter, casi cubre su ombligo y después se ensancha tupidamente hasta confundirse con su vello púbico. El pene del Gryffindor se pega firme y duro contra su estómago.

—No está mal, Harry… —sonríe—… nada mal.

Furiosamente sonrojado, Harry dirige su mirada ávida hasta la entrepierna de Draco, suplicando sin palabras. Éste puede permitirse sonreír con altivez mientras se baja los pantalones y deja su propia gloria al aire. Harry jadea y torpemente se da la vuelta cuando Draco se lo pide. El veela también está duro. Y la visión del culo de Potter le endurece todavía más. Su padre tiene razón. Hacerlo con un hombre también puede ser ardiente. Aunque te gusten más las chicas. Recupera su varita de encima de la mesilla, donde antes la ha dejado, y lanza los hechizos que Lucius le ha enseñado. Potter se agita sobre la cama al sentirlos y vuelve la cabeza para poder mirarle, un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos son más verdes y brillantes que nunca. Draco sube también a la cama y se coloca de rodillas detrás de él, entre las fuertes y torneadas piernas y contempla la piel fruncida del apretado agujero a través del cual se abrirá paso en unos momentos.

Acaricia lentamente la espalda de Potter antes de llegar a sus nalgas y sobarlas con lujuria. Sabe que cada vez que le toca Potter enloquece un poco más. Le pertenece un poco más. El nudo que está cerrando alrededor de su garganta es cada vez más estrecho, imposible de deshacer cuando termine con él. Draco nota como el cuerpo del Gryffindor se estremece y el vello de su piel se eriza. Se ha cubierto enteramente de un rubor que proclama su intensa excitación. Draco empuja con firmeza y su pene se desliza lentamente dentro de una estrechez y un calor deliciosos. Potter jadea sobre la almohada, aferrándose a ella con las manos crispadas. Draco se queda sin aire de puro placer y tiene que darle la razón a su padre. Desconoce si es también la primera vez de Potter con un hombre, pero sabe que no le ha hecho excesivo daño. Cuando le toma firmemente de las caderas para iniciar las embestidas, el futuro asesino de Voldemort no es más que una masa gimiente y temblorosa, entregada completamente a él.

Finalmente, Draco concluye que un orgasmo es un orgasmo, ya sea en una vagina o en un culo. Y no puede negar que en el culo de Potter se ha sentido más cómodo y entusiasmado que en alguna de las vaginas que ha probado. Está tan relajado y satisfecho que se deja caer sobre el colchón con somnolienta pereza. No dice nada cuando Potter se acurruca junto a él, buscando su calor. Simplemente le acoge como un buen amante. No quiere pensar. Cierra los ojos y se duerme.

Un par de horas después, cuando despierta, la oscura cabellera de Potter está encastada bajo su barbilla. Las partes en las que sus cuerpos están unidos, piel con piel, se sienten agradablemente calientes. Potter tiene las gafas graciosamente torcidas sobre su nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas por el sueño. Durante unos breves instantes Draco siente una punzada de culpabilidad. _Esta vez por la familia_, se recuerda inmediatamente.

Seguramente es el pequeño movimiento que inicia con la intención de levantarse el que despierta a su compañero. Potter se coloca bien las gafas y le sonríe. Es una sonrisa luminosa, confiada. Tontamente enamorada. No es la primera vez que Draco se enfrenta a este tipo de sonrisa. Pero tal vez sí la primera vez que no puede evitar que le afecte más de lo necesario. Extrañamente, se siente mucho más cabrón que en las anteriores ocasiones, cuando seducía a sus víctimas bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Entonces, ni ellas ni él tenían ninguna oportunidad. Ahora el único que no la tiene es Potter.

—Hola —susurra el Gryffindor.

Draco corresponde a esa sonrisa con un beso. Con una pequeña caricia en la encendida mejilla.

—Tenemos que hablar —susurra después.

Su mano recorre la espalda de Potter, tranquilizándole, dando a entender que no va a abandonarle. No todavía, al menos.

—Necesito que me ayudes, Harry —pide suavemente—. Temo por mí y por mi familia. El Señor Oscuro cada día está más loco y hace tiempo que nos tiene en el punto de mira… Incluso le ha quitado la varita a mi padre. Cree que podrá matarte con ella.

Potter se incorpora, desasosegado.

—No dejaré que te haga daño… —asegura con vehemencia.

—Shhhhh… lo sé…

Besa suavemente sus labios y Harry se derrite.

—Escucha —dice después—, a pesar de todo, mi familia tiene acceso a algunos secretos —sigue acariciándole la espalda, las nalgas, el muslo que está enredado con el suyo—. También nosotros podemos ayudarte a ti…

Harry permanece encerrado en esa habitación sin tener ni idea del tiempo transcurrido ni de dónde se encuentra. Se le olvida preguntarlo cada vez que Draco le visita, porque entonces ya soóo tiene ojos para él. En realidad, todos sus sentidos se vuelcan en el veela sin que nada más importe. No come ni duerme cuando Draco está ausente, lo que obliga al heredero de los Malfoy a visitarlo con más frecuencia de la que puede sin levantar sospechas. Así que Harry come cuando Draco come y sólo duerme si está entre sus brazos, después de que le haya hecho el amor hasta dejarle exhausto.

Al cabo de un tiempo ni tan si quiera se plantea pregunta alguna. No recordaría que hay una guerra, si Draco no le hablara de ella continuamente. Incluso habría olvidado su nombre si Draco no lo pronunciara. Ya no piensa en sus amigos, y ha borrado de la memoria esa tienda de campaña en la que ha pasado tantos meses. Vive por y para Draco. No existe nada más.

Sin embargo, la situación empieza a preocupar a los Malfoy.

—No puedo seguir yendo y viniendo de Hogwarts a este ritmo —explica Draco, inquieto—. Temo que los Carrow acaben descubriéndome y llevándole el cuento al Señor Oscuro. Y Snape… —el joven niega con la cabeza—… no pregunta, de momento. Pero no me pierde de vista, lo sé.

Narcisa mira intranquila a su hijo. Está agotado. Lucius y ella también son conscientes de que Draco no podrá seguir manteniendo este ritmo de vida por mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes por Severus —le serena Narcisa—. Alguien que ha hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable por ti, no nos traicionará.

Draco asiente, pero no está tan seguro. La experiencia le ha enseñado que no puede fiarse de nadie. Y ese juramento fue pronunciado hace ya mucho tiempo, por una causa hoy extinta.

—Hemos hecho averiguaciones —habla Lucius—. Tu madre ha sonsacado a la loca de tu tía —mira a su esposa con orgullo—. De momento sabemos que en la cámara de Bellatrix, en Gringotts, hay una copa que perteneció a Hufflepuff, que el mismo Señor Oscuro le ordenó guardar.

—Es un…

—Es bastante probable —asiente su padre.

Potter se lo ha contado todo, de pe a pa. Si pensaban que Voldemort ya no podía sorprenderles más, se han equivocado.

—Habrá que ir pensando en que nuestro _otro invitado_ vuele solo —Narcisa mira fijamente a su hijo, que de pronto parece más nervioso— ¿Crees que está listo, Draco?

Potter está todo lo listo que puede estar, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo de que disponen y las circunstancias.

—No sé… —dice, sin embargo, a sabiendas de que Potter está más enganchado a él que un drogadicto a su droga.

Durante un mes se lo ha follado cada día. Conoce cada palmo de la piel de Potter como si fuera la propia. Sabe cómo besarle, cómo tocarle, lo que le hace enloquecer. Y lo peor de todo, cómo le enloquecen a él esos ojos verdes y su forma de pedirle que ame a su dueño una vez más. En ocasiones, Draco siente pena. Porque ha descubierto que Potter no es más que un pobre desgraciado profundamente necesitado de amor y de cariño. Otras, rabia. Rabia de ser precisamente él quien se los está dando. Y porque empieza a atisbar lo que está dejando de sí mismo en el camino.

—Supongo que sí. Lo está —reconoce después.

—¿Estas seguro, hijo? —Lucius comparte la inquietud de su esposa—. Potter tiene que querer salir de esa habitación por voluntad propia. Si sencillamente le obligamos, languidecerá hasta morir. Forma parte de nuestra herencia. La influencia que ejercemos sobre nuestros enamorados es nuestra gracia y nuestra maldición, Draco.

El joven asiente, pero mira a sus padres con la pregunta que no se atreve a pronunciar en los ojos. Lucius sonríe.

—Yo estoy enamorado de tu madre, Draco. Me casé con ella porque la amaba. Y sigo haciéndolo —enlaza su mano con la de Narcisa y la aprieta con cariño—. Difícilmente se puede controlar a una Black… —añade con un ligero toque de ironía.

Esta vez, Draco también sonríe.

—Centrémonos en Potter —les conmina Narcisa, un poco ruborizada—. El lazo que has creado con él le dará la seguridad que necesita. No dudará que le amas. Y será capaz de separarse de ti con el único fin de protegerte. Hará lo imposible por darte lo que necesitas. Y lo que todos necesitamos es que nos libre del Señor Oscuro —los dos hombres asienten a las palabras de la bruja—. Y una vez lo haya hecho, desapareceremos el tiempo suficiente. Hasta que suceda lo inevitable…

Draco asiente por tercera vez. Pero no puede sentirse cómodo con toda esta situación. Íntimamente, la futura muerte de Potter no le hace feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Shell Cottage, finales de abril de 1998<strong>

Harry piensa que separarse de Draco es una de las cosas más difíciles que ha hecho en su vida. Ahora mismo es incapaz de recordar todas las otras que le ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas conseguir. El reencuentro con sus amigos, a pesar de todo, le llena de alegría. Le reciben Shell Cottage como al Lázaro del mundo mágico. Como si no esperaran volver a verle con vida, desconfiando de las palabras pronunciadas por Lucius Malfoy antes de facilitarles la huída.

Al principio, le someten a un interrogatorio exhaustivo y ejecutan un montón de hechizos sobre él, temerosos de que no sea realmente Harry Potter. Hermione es la primera en darse cuenta del anillo que luce su amigo en el dedo.

—¡Cómo que te has comprometido con el hurón!

El alarido de Ron Weasley amenaza con derrumbar las paredes del cottage. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Harry es tan radiante que ilumina la habitación.

—Le amo, Ron —confiesa sin ninguna vergüenza—. Draco es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¡Tu estás loco, macho! —exclama su amigo, sin poder creer lo que oye. Y añade si pensar— Por decir algo.

No lo suelta a mala leche. Ron es así y Harry "casi" no se ofende. Comprende que la noticia ha causado cierta sorpresa. Que no puede esperar que la acepten fácilmente. De todas formas advierte a su amigo:

—Una sola palabra en contra de mi prometido, Ron, y no podrás ponerte calzoncillos en mucho tiempo…

Bill frena rápidamente la diatriba que su hermano está a punto de soltar.

—¿Por qué no cenamos? —sugiere—. Estoy seguro de que Harry nos contará cómo ha sido este enamoramiento tan… repentino.

Después añade en voz baja para su esposa, Fleur:

—Intenta localizar a Remus.

Todos reciben con suspicacia los nuevos sentimientos que Harry expresa por Malfoy. El joven está exaltado, emocionado. Lleno de una energía que no tenía hace apenas unas semanas en la tienda de campaña que compartía con sus amigos, antes de ser capturados. Remus llega a mitad de la cena y no tarda en compartir la inquietud de los demás. Sin embargo, intentan no contradecirle y sí obtener del enamorado Elegido toda la información posible para poder comprender qué ha sucedido.

Mucho rato después de haber terminado de cenar, le sugieren en varias ocasiones retirarse a dormir. Pero Harry pasea por la sala, sin quedarse quieto un momento. Se sienta, se levanta, vuelve a pasear.

—No creo que vaya a poder dormir —se excusa—. Le echo demasiado de menos. Pero acostaros vosotros, si queréis.

—No te preocupes por eso, compañero.

Ron le da unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda con una mano y con la otra saca su varita y le manda a la cama de un _desmaius._

—¡Ron! —exclama Hermione, escandalizada.

—¿Qué? Una palabra más sobre las excelencias del hurón y te juro que le _crucio_. Además, está agotado, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

La joven bruja asiente lentamente, preocupada.

—Malfoy le ha hechizado, Hermione, no hay otra explicación —sentencia el pelirrojo.

—La pregunta es por qué —interviene Remus.

—¿Algún nuevo y rocambolesco plan del Señor Oscuro? —sugiere Bill.

—Nada encaja —medita Hermione—. Nos tuvieron a todos en sus manos. El Señor Oscuro estaba a punto de llegar cuando escapamos. Bellatrix no dejaba de repetirlo —un pequeño estremecimiento recorre a la joven al mentar a la mortífaga—. ¿Por qué facilitarnos la huída? ¿Por qué han tenido escondido a Harry hasta ahora?

—Tal vez lo del noviazgo es sólo una paranoia que le han metido en la cabeza… —Ron desea creer en esa posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sea lo que sea, será mejor no perder a Harry de vista ni un segundo a partir de ahora.

Todos están completamente de acuerdo con Remus.

No obstante, Harry ya ha sido advertido por Draco: _Desconfiarán, Harry. Pero es normal, no les culpes. Ellos no pueden entender el amor que nos une. Debes convencerlos de que la información que tenemos es auténtica. La copa de Hufflepuff es un horrocrux y está en la cámara de mis tíos, en Gringotts. Tenéis que arreglároslas como sea para sacarla de allí. Ya sabes que de lograr matar al Señor Oscuro depende mi vida, amor mío._ Y Harry está dispuesto a dar su propia vida por preservar la de su amado.

No es la falta de buenos argumentos, ni que la idea sea tan descabellada como parece lo que retrasa el momento de incursionar en Gringotts. Es la preocupación de todos por la salud de Harry. Apenas come, apenas duerme y esa inagotable energía que parece tener no borra las huellas del agotamiento en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 1998<strong>

Ninguno de ellos esperaba salir de Gringotts volando en un dragón. Pero tienen la copa de Hufflepuff en su poder y hay un horrocrux menos que encontrar. Harry se siente feliz porque también hay un motivo menos para que sus amigos duden de Draco. Sin embargo, la cicatriz empieza a dolerle de forma atroz al poco rato de haberse tirado al estanque desde el lomo del dragón. Voldemort ya sabe que la copa ha sido robada. Efectúa una buena escabechina entre los mortífagos que no han sido lo suficientemente espabilados como para huir de la sala a tiempo, empezando por el duende de Gringotts que le ha dado la noticia.

Por primera vez, Voldemort se pregunta cuánto sabe Harry sobre los horrocruxes y si, aparte del diario y ahora la copa, habrá logrado hacerse con alguno más y destruirlo. ¿No lo habría notado? Es cierto que no lo hizo cuando el diario fue dañado, pero siempre lo había atribuido a que en aquel momento no tenía cuerpo. Repasa mentalmente todos sus horrocruxes y sus escondites. Y Harry lo hace con él.

—Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts —dice a sus amigos una vez la conexión mental se ha roto—. Hay otro horrocrux escondido en la escuela.

Y también Draco está allí. La sola posibilidad de verle hace que Harry se estremezca de anhelo.

Ni mortífagos ni dementores son capaces de detener al Elegido en su ansia por llegar a Hogwarts. Tiene una misión vital que cumplir. Y ya no es liberar al mundo mágico de Voldemort, sino simplemente liberar a Draco del monstruo que amenaza su vida. La ayuda de Aberforth es providencial. Y el túnel que une su taberna con la Sala de los Menesteres todo un descubrimiento. El encuentro con los miembros del ED, escondidos en ella, les pone al día a él, a Ron y a Hermione de la situación que se vive en la escuela. Y gracias a la insistencia de sus amigos en ayudarles, finalmente confiesan que los tres han ido hasta allí en busca de algo muy importante que deben encontrar.

—Puede que sea un objeto perteneciente a Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien conoce un objeto así? ¿Alguien ha encontrado por casualidad algo que tenga un águila gravada, por ejemplo?

Harry dirige una mirada esperanzada al grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Es Luna la que responde.

—Hay una diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. ¿Te acuerdas, Harry, que te hablé de ella? Mi padre está intentando hacer una réplica.

Potter está en Hogwarts y algún maldito idiota, parece ser que Alecto Carrow, ha llamado al Señor Oscuro. La escuela entera está revolucionada. El Innombrable se dirige hacia allí. Draco se come los pasillos a zancadas, buscándole, perdido entre la marea de estudiantes que de pronto los inundan. No tiene ni idea de dónde pueden estar reteniendo a Potter en este preciso momento. Un sudor frío empapa su camisa y una conocida angustia le revuelve el estómago. Que capturaran a su "prometido" no entraba dentro de sus planes. ¡El muy idiota! Debe encontrarle y liberarle. Se pregunta si sus padres acompañan al Señor Oscuro en su camino hacia la escuela. Teme por ellos.

Llega al Gran Comedor confinado entre una riada de túnicas de viaje y murmullos nerviosos. Parece que la Profesora MacGonagall está preparando la evacuación de la escuela.

—Ya hemos puesto protecciones alrededor del castillo. Pero será difícil que resistan mucho tiempo si no las reforzamos. Tengo que pediros que os mováis de prisa y con calma y que hagáis caso de los prefectos…

Las últimas palabras de la Profesora quedan ahogadas por otra voz que Draco, por desgracia, conoce muy bien. Una voz fuerte, fría y clara resuena por todo el Gran Salón.

—Sé que os disponéis a combatir. Pero vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles. No podéis derrotarme. No quiero mataros. Siento un gran respeto por los Profesores de Hogwarts. No quiero derramar sangre de magos.

_No le tienen_, es en lo único que puede pensar Draco, _¡no le tienen!_ Las siguientes palabras del Señor Oscuro se lo confirman.

—Entregadme a Harry Potter y nadie sufrirá daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré la escuela intacta. Entregadme a Harry Potter y os recompensaré. Tenéis de plazo hasta la media noche.

De pronto todas las cabezas y todas las miradas se concentran en un mismo punto.

—Pero si está allí. Potter está allí —grita Pansy Parkinson señalándole con un brazo trémulo—. ¡Que alguien le coja!

Antes de que Draco tenga tiempo de maldecir a Pansy primero y de lanzarse hacia Potter después, dispuesto a protegerle, los estudiantes de Gryffindor se levantan y se encaran a los de Slytherin. A continuación se levantan los de Hufflepuff y casi al mismo tiempo los de Ravenclaw, todos ellos de espaldas a Potter y encarando a Parkinson, enarbolan sus varitas. Draco deja escapar el aire despacio, su corazón todavía latiendo a cien por hora. Esconde disimuladamente su propia varita. No quiere un montón de estudiantes furiosos lanzándose sobre él. Ahora no puede ver a Harry, pero confía que con toda la Casa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor estará intentando encontrarle. Draco tiene la boca seca y un extraño temblor en las manos. Cualquiera que le observe pensará que su nerviosismo se debe a la acérrima defensa de Potter que han hecho las demás Casas en contra de la de Slytherin. Pero no es así. Por un momento, ha creído que sería capaz de matar si alguien ponía una mano sobre Harry. Y tomar conciencia de ese sentimiento le hace estremecer de arriba abajo. Obligan a Slytherin a salir del Gran Comedor en primer lugar, con la estúpida de Pansy a la cabeza. No le queda más remedio que seguir a sus compañeros.

De repente, Draco ve a Harry salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, cruzar el vestíbulo lleno de estudiantes y subir las escalinatas de mármol. Ni Weasley ni Granger le acompañan y Daco se pregunta dónde estarán sus malditos amigos. ¿Por qué le han dejado solo? En cuanto logra abrirse paso a través de la alborotada masa de estudiantes, le sigue. Después de recorrer varios pasillos, finalmente le encuentra sentado en el pedestal de una estatua, con lo que parecer un mapa abierto sobre sus piernas.

—¡Harry!

Potter vuelve el rostro rápidamente hacia él. Jamás una sola mirada le ha dicho de forma tan intensa e inequívoca hasta que punto es importante para alguien. La sensación sacude a Draco de los pies a la cabeza, como si un rayo hubiera impactado en su pecho y le hubiera descompuesto el alma. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta Harry está agarrado a él con piernas y brazos, besándole con una devoción que raya el fanatismo. Draco no puede, no quiere desprenderse de él; sólo apretarle todavía más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Draco… Draco…

Harry gime contra su boca, completamente entregado, y Draco responde agarrando suaves mechones de su pelo para mover su cabeza hacia atrás y morder con ganas su garganta.

—Te he echado de menos —jadea Draco— ¿Y tú? —las palabras salen de su boca sin pensar.

Harry asiente con fuerza. Sus labios, enrojecidos y húmedos, le sonríen con una adoración que vuelve a sacudir a Draco hasta la última fibra. La angustia que siente también es nueva; es otra muy distinta a la que ha sentido durante los últimos dos años.

—Escucha… —acaricia la rasposa mejilla de Harry—… ¿qué… qué vas a hacer ahora? El Señor Oscuro está afuera, esperando…

El Gryffindor asiente, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con la mirada.

—Tengo que encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw —responde Harry, con la respiración todavía entrecortada—. Es otro horrocrux.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de por dónde empezar a buscar?

—No. Hace siglos que se perdió, así que pensaba preguntar al fantasma de Ravenclaw…

—Buena idea —admite Draco—. Iré contigo.

—No…

Draco le ayuda a descender hasta el suelo.

—… prefiero saber que estás a salvo. Déjame esto a mí.

—¿Y tus amigos?

Potter se encoje de hombros.

—Por alguna parte, también los encontraré, no te preocupes.

—Busquemos por separado, entonces —propone Draco, en contra de lo que le dicta la razón, negándose a quedarse de brazos cruzados—. Cubriremos más pisos y pasillos… El tiempo apremia.

Harry sabe que los argumentos de Draco son válidos. Además, no tiene ni idea de dónde puedan estar Ron y Hermione y en este momento.

—De acuerdo —asiente—. Pero ve con cuidado. No podría soportar que…

Draco le calla con un beso.

—Tendré cuidado.

Es Harry quien encuentra el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw y éste le cuenta la historia de la diadema. El joven llega a sus propias conclusiones y por fin sabe dónde se encuentra el horrocrux que busca: en la Sala de los Menesteres. El castillo tiembla y Harry sólo puede pensar en llegar a esa sala cuanto antes. Se cruza con grupos de estudiantes encabezados por algún profesor y finalmente, al volver una esquina, aparecen Ron y Hermione. Han destruido la copa de Hufflepuff utilizando uno de los colmillos del basilisco que yace en la Cámara Secreta. Los tres se dirigen hacia la Sala de los Menesteres sin perder tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, madrugada del 3 de mayo de 1998<strong>

Voldemort ha muerto a manos de Harry. Pero en la batalla han caído muchos más: Remus, Tonks, Fred Wealsey, Colin Creevey, y otros cincuenta magos que han dado su vida por la causa. Harry está agotado, pero en lo único que puede pensar es en encontrar a Draco. Necesita saber que está bien. Que él y los suyos están a salvo. Recorre el Gran Comedor, siendo detenido cada dos pasos por magos y brujas que le abrazan, le dan las gracias, le cuentan sus pérdidas… Finalmente, llega junto a sus amigos y la familia Weasley.

—No encuentro a Draco…

Hay tal desesperación en su voz que hasta Ron se conmueve.

—Hay mucho revuelo por aquí —trata de animarle su amigo—. Con tanta gente es difícil encontrar a nadie.

—Tal vez los aurores les han detenido —sugiere Hermione con tiento—. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscar a Kingsley? Puede que él sepa algo…

Harry asiente rápidamente, mientras Ron y Hermione se miran, preocupados. Arthur Weasley les acompaña.

A medida que pasan las horas se hace más evidente que ni Draco ni sus padres, que según testigos han sido vistos en el Gran Comedor recién acabada la batalla, no están por ninguna parte. Frenético, Harry registra cada rincón del castillo donde se le ocurre que su amor puede haberse escondido junto a sus progenitores. Está al borde de la extenuación, pero nadie logra detenerle. Finalmente, temerosos de que Harry colapse de agotamiento y locura, le desmayan y se lo llevan a la Torre de Gryffindor para acostarlo y que disfrute de un merecido y necesario descanso.

Todos piensan que la explicación más plausible es que los Malfoy, seguramente creyendo que a pesar de todo serían detenidos, han preferido poner distancia entre ellos y los aurores.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Grimmauld Place, semanas después de la Batalla Final**

Harry ha buscado hasta debajo de las piedras, pero a los Malfoy parece habérselos tragado la tierra. Ni siquiera los aurores o los miembros de la Orden del Fenix que se unen a la búsqueda, conscientes de que la salud mental del héroe se está yendo por el desagüe, logran encontrarles. No pesa ninguna orden de detención contra ellos, puesto que desde la clandestinidad han colaborado en la consecución de la victoria. Así que, si han decidido irse, nadie puede obligarles a regresar. Y si además no quieren ser encontrados, siendo Lucius Malfoy un mago capaz y poderoso, difícilmente podrán hallarlos. Cuando Harry llega a la misma conclusión, cuando por fin es realmente consciente de que Draco le ha abandonado, se desmorona.

El héroe se encierra en la ancestral mansión heredara de su padrino, Sirius Black, a pesar de que los Weasley intentan por todos los medios convencerle de que pase algunos días con ellos en La Madriguera. Harry no come, no duerme, ni se ducha ni se cambia de ropa. Tan sólo languidece sentado en un sillón del salón de la mansión, inmóvil, sin que nadie sea capaz de sacarle de su depresión.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Ron golpea con el puño la mesa de la cocina de la mansión con la rabia nacida de la impotencia que siente.

Es incapaz de entender lo que Malfoy le ha hecho a su amigo. El porqué se lo ha hecho. Ni durante un partido de quidditch había visto a Harry lanzarse con su escoba de manera tan suicida como en esa sala llena de fuego demoníaco, buscando a Malfoy como si no le importara perder en ello la vida. Harry casi había llorado cuando lograron salir de ese infierno y comprobó que el maldito hurón seguía entero. Y ya fue suficientemente penoso para Ron contemplar esa escena. Ahora Harry tiene los ojos secos, hundidos, apagados, enmarcados en las profundas ojeras que todavía realzan más la palidez de su rostro. Ya no le quedan lágrimas. Y Ron se ha jurado que Malfoy llorará lágrimas de sangre el día que caiga en sus manos.

Esta noche se han reunido todos en Grimmauld Place para intentar razonar por última vez con Harry, cosa que en realidad ya no esperan conseguir. Han tomado una decisión: le ingresarán en San Mungo a primera hora de la mañana. Alrededor de la mesa están todas las personas que una vez fueron importantes para el joven héroe: Hermione, Ron y toda su familia, también Luna, que en ese momento se encuentra con él en el salón, Neville y la Profesora MacGonagall. Después de la explosión de Ron, se han quedado en silencio durante un buen rato, incapaces de comprender cómo un chico inteligente, valiente, testarudo y tan lleno de vida ha llegado al estado en que ahora se encuentra.

—No sé si pensaréis que estoy loca… —la dulce voz de Fleur Weaslely se eleva sobre el silencio de la cocina con su marcado acento francés— Yo misma me digo que es imposible pero…

Mira a su marido, Bill Wealey, como si ambos ya hubieran tenido esa conversación con anterioridad y la hubieran desechado.

—Adelante, querida, cualquier idea por muy extravagante que parezca ahora mismo será bienvenida —la anima la Profesora MacGonagall.

Ella asiente y mira a su marido nuevamente. Bill se encoje de hombros, dando a entender que ante tanto desconcierto, no importará lo desconcertante de su teoría.

—Veréis —dice Fleur—, si no supiera que los veela macho no existen, juraría que Harry tiene todos los síntomas de abandono por parte de una veela.

Un rumor de sorpresa e incredulidad recorre la mesa.

—Esperad, esperad, dejadla hablar —pide Hermione, interesada.

—Eso es imposible —interviene Ron de todos modos—. Recuerdo muy bien que cuando estuvisteis en la escuela para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry no se sintió afectado por vosotras —enrojece un poco—, como todos los demás.

—Es cierto —reconoce Fleur—, las veelas no afectamos a las mujeres… ni a los hombres que prefieren como pareja a otro hombre.

—¡Pero en aquel momento Harry estaba loco por Cho!

—Harry era un adolescente hormonal, buscando su camino, como todos a esa edad —interviene George y añade en un tonito burlón— Tú has tardado siete años en darte cuenta que te gustaba Hermione, hermanito.

—Y recuerda lo poco que le afectó que Cho empezara a salir con otro después… —rememora Hermione.

Ron se encoge de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

—Fijaos en los rasgos físicos de los Malfoy —prosigue Fleur—. Rubios, ojos claros, piel blanca y perfecta, a pesar de ser hombres. Y muy atractivos.

—¡Oh, por favor! —gime Ron, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Bueno, Malfoy tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas —reconoce Ginny—. Corrían historias muy calientes de las cosas que era capaz de hacer en la cama. Todas las hemos oído —dirige a Hermione una mirada de complicidad.

Ron se tapa las orejas, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, y cierra los ojos.

—No quiero oírlo —gruñe.

—Es cierto —admite Hermione—, si no fuera el hijo de puta que es y por el odio que le tenemos, supongo que hubiera sido más difícil resistirse a sus digamos… —tira de una de las manos de Ron y susurra en su oído con malicia—… encantos.

—Pero Fleur —interviene el señor Wealsey—, como tú has dicho, los veela macho no existen.

—Lo sé —asiente ella—, de ahí que me desconcierte que el comportamiento de Harry sea tan parecido, por no decir igual, al de la pareja abandonada de una veela.

—Harry ha sido hechizado, ¿cuántas veces os lo tengo que repetir? —vuelve a gruñir Ron.

—Y yo te recuerdo que Kingsley y otros aurores buscaron todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos en Harry. Con resultado negativo —dice Charlie.

Todos se quedan en silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Y cómo se cura? —pregunta de pronto Neville a Fleur—. Quiero decir, cuando una veela abandona a su pareja, ¿cuánto tiempo tarda en recuperarse?

Fleur les mira a todos con expresión entristecida antes de decir:

—La pareja abandona de una veela no se cura, Neville. Muere de melancolía.

Ron golpea de nuevo la mesa, esta vez con ambos puños y con el rostro enrojecido de furia hasta la punta de las orejas.

—¿Y no os parece eso motivo suficiente como para que los aurores emitan una orden de detención contra los Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Algún lugar en Suiza, cuatro meses después de la Batalla Final<strong>

Lucius Malfoy entra en el salón donde se encuentran su esposa y su hijo con un pergamino en la mano. Noticias que acaba de recibir de Londres.

—Lleva un mes ingresado en San Mungo —exclama con satisfacción—. No creo que falte demasiado para que quedes libre y podamos empezar a pensar en un matrimonio conveniente para ti, Draco.

El joven no responde. Sigue con la mirada fija en el libro que tiene abierto sobre su regazo y que lleva horas sin leer.

—¿Draco?

—Te he oído, padre —responde finalmente, de una forma demasiado áspera, quizás.

El matrimonio intercambia miradas de preocupación. Draco ha estado raro desde que abandonaron Inglaterra. Demasiado callado e incluso sospechan que algo deprimido. Lo han atribuido a las duras experiencias vividas en los dos últimos años, por supuesto. Sin embargo, hace algunas semanas que Narcisa ha empezado a temerse que puede haber algo más.

—¿Te preocupa Potter, cariño?

La pregunta parece sobresaltar a Draco, y por unos breves instantes, su rostro manifiesta una pequeña emoción, que reprime rápidamente.

—¿Por qué habría de importarme? —y repite una vez más, como si necesitara decirlo en voz alta para creérselo—: Lo hice por la familia.

Lucius se sienta junto a Narcisa y observa cuidadosamente a su hijo.

—No pretendemos que te sientas cómodo con lo que nos hemos visto obligados a hacer con Potter —razona—. Otro asunto muy distinto sería que no estuvieras hablando sólo de "incomodidad".

—No sé a qué te refieres —desdeña Draco, con un vago gesto de su mano.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes —insiste Lucius—. Y yo necesito oírtelo decir con absoluta claridad, porque tu respuesta podría cambiar muchas cosas.

Ahora Draco mira a su padre con un deje de temor.

—No te estoy recriminando, Draco —se apresura a precisar Lucius—. Pero si algo ha cambiado con respecto a los objetivos que nos marcamos hace unos meses, tu madre y yo deberíamos saberlo.

El joven se remueve con inquietud en su sillón, sin atreverse a hablar todavía. ¿Qué puede decirles? ¿Qué sus manos añoran la piel de Harry? ¿Qué echa de menos despertar junto al cuerpo cálido que había llegado a ser tan familiar para él? ¿Qué ansía besar otra vez sus labios? ¿Que le gusta lo que descubrió de Harry durante los días que pasó junto a él?

—No vamos a juzgarte, Draco —dice Narcisa suavemente, apoyando la mano cariñosamente sobre el brazo de su hijo—. Pero necesitamos saber si tus sentimientos con respecto a Potter son distintos ahora. Antes de que sea tarde.

Lucius puede leer sin dificultad en el rostro de su hijo la lucha que éste mantiene consigo mismo. Tal vez lo que sospecha sea algo inesperado, pero no jugará con el corazón de Draco. No puede hacerlo. Porque si su hijo se ha enamorado, también lo ha hecho para siempre. Y aunque su destino no sea morir de melancolía, bien sabe que jamás podrá ser feliz con otra persona, por mucho que lo desee y lo intente. Vivirá una vida vacía y carente de sentido. Y Lucius desea para Draco lo mismo que él tiene con Narcisa.

* * *

><p><strong>San Mungo, septiembre de 1998<strong>

Esta noche es Arthur Weasley quien se ha quedado de guardia en la habitación del chico que quiere como a un hijo. Le destroza el corazón ver el delgado y demacrado cuerpo de Harry inmóvil en la cama, rodeado de los hechizos médicos que le obligan a vivir. Sin embargo, el sanador ya les ha dicho que esto no durará para siempre. Si Harry no quiere seguir adelante, ningún medio mágico logrará mantenerle con vida a largo plazo.

Son poco más de las nueve cuando se levanta de la silla y sale al pasillo a estirar un poco las piernas. Pasea cabizbajo, contando baldosas para no rendirse al sueño, cuando el eco de varios pasos hace que levante la cabeza y mire frente a él. Al principio, las tres figuras que avanzan por el pasillo le parecen una alucinación. Pero no lo es.

—Buenas noches, Arthur —le saluda Lucius. Señala la puerta detrás del mago—. ¿Es esa la habitación de Potter?

Arthur asiente, todavía impactado. No puede creer que frente a él se encuentren Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Y lo más importante, su hijo Draco.

—A Draco le gustaría pasar a visitarle, si te parece bien.

—¿Con qué fin? —pregunta finalmente Arthur, a la defensiva— De algún modo, toda esta situación parece ser culpa suya.

Draco da un tímido paso adelante.

—Por favor, señor Weasley, permítame ver a Harry.

El tono del joven, tan cercano a la súplica, logra conmover a Arthur. O tal vez sea la humedad que rezuman sus ojos.

—Está bien —accede—. Pero no os dejaré solos —advierte.

Desde que ha entrado en la habitación, Draco tiene un permanente nudo en la garganta que no puede tragar sin ahogarse. La mano de Harry entre las suyas se siente helada. Y el tener las manos frías siempre ha sido cosa de él, no de Harry. El señor Weasley les ha dicho que hace poco más de una semana que no está consciente. Ya no abre los ojos para mirarles en silencio, suplicando que le dejen ir. Draco acaricia su piel pálida, casi translúcida, besa sus labios secos y le susurra que le ama. Le suplica que no le abandone. Pero los ojos de Harry permanecen cerrados y su figura inmóvil.

La mañana sólo trae más angustia y un montón de pelirrojos cabreados. Aunque Ron no logra hacer llorar lágrimas de sangre a Draco todavía, sí consigue que ésta chorree copiosamente por la nariz que le ha partido. Las amenazas del sanador y varias enfermeras de sacarles a todos de la habitación y no volver a dejarles entrar, acaba con la refriega. El pulso entre Ron y Draco sólo termina cuando Hermione convence a su novio de que deje al rubio seguir sentado al lado de su amigo.

—Por el bien de Harry —le dice—. Sólo por Harry, Ron.

El pelirrojo le dirige una última mirada amenazadora a Draco y se apoya en la pared frente a la cama, con los brazos furiosamente cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Te estoy vigilando, Malfoy —advierte.

Lucius se dirige al patriarca Weasley, enojado por el ataque que ha sufrido su hijo.

—Deberías enseñarle modales a tu hijo, Arthur —le recrimina en tono helado.

Éste le mira, sin amedrentarse y responde:

—Tal vez tu le hayas enseñado al tuyo a joder a la gente, Lucius. Yo a los míos les he enseñado a defender a sus amigos.

Y dicho esto, sale orgullosamente de la habitación. Pero a media mañana, con los ánimos ya calmados, por fin Lucius y Arthur se sientan para hablar, acompañados de Fleur y Narcisa.

—Draco es un cuarto vela, como yo —les contará más tarde Fleur en el pasillo a Ginny, Hermione y George—. El señor Malfoy no ha querido entrar en detalles, pero al parecer es producto de una maldición a un antepasado suyo.

—Lo de caer mal les viene de lejos… —ironiza George.

—En definitiva —dice Fleur—, que nos guste o no nos guste, Draco es la única opción de Harry para salir de ésta.

—¡Hay que joderse! —suspira Ginny.

—Mejor vuelvo dentro y le echo un vistazo a Ron —se preocupa Hermione—. Puestas así las cosas, más vale que no le rompa nada más a Malfoy.

Nunca le dejan a solas con Harry y eso le reviente un poco. Pero Draco es consciente de que el único aliado que tiene en esta habitación, a parte de sus padres, es él mismo. Procura ignorar los gruñidos de Weasley cada vez que acaricia a Harry o le besa. Y trata que las palabras que le susurra al oído no las oiga nadie más que ellos dos. Aunque, desgraciadamente, tampoco Harry las escucha.

Tres días después, sin que Draco se haya separado de su lado casi ni para ir al baño, Harry no parece experimentar ninguna mejoría. El veela empieza a pensar que ha llegado demasiado tarde. Sólo para verle morir. Esta noche, gracias a Merlín, no está Ron Weasley, quien parece estar compitiendo con él por el mayor número de horas sin dormir. Son Bill y su esposa Fleur quienes se quedan a hacer guardia junto a él. Los padres de Draco también se han retirado a descansar unas horas, pero su hijo sabe que estarán de vuelta mucho antes de las siete de la mañana. Los Weasley o los amigos de Harry casi nunca le dirigen la palabra, así que cuando Fleur se acerca a él, Draco se pone en guardia.

—La influencia que tenemos sobre nuestras parejas es tan absoluta como pavorosa, ¿verdad?

La joven le sonríe y Draco se siente extrañamente tranquilo. Fleur se sienta a los pies de la cama de Harry con cuidado. Bill dormita en la otra silla de la habitación.

—¿Sabes? —habla Fleur en tono confidencial— Cuando Bill está nervioso o inquieto, o se siente mal, tengo un método infalible para tranquilizarle y hacer que recupere su energía.

Draco la mira con curiosidad.

—No tomo sólo su mano —prosigue ella, señalando con la cabeza la que Draco tiene entre las suyas—. Le abrazo, piel con piel, hasta hacerle sentir cuánto le amo. Hundo su rostro en mi pecho y dejo que se llene de mi olor, mientras yo me lleno del suyo. Acaricio su pelo despacio, hasta que ronronea como un gatito… —Fleur sonríe con picardía—… y a veces decidimos seguir ronroneando y otras no.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —pregunta Draco, desconcertado.

¡Veelas macho!, suspira Fleur.

—Comprendo que no te atrevas a hacerlo, aunque lo desees —dice, sin embargo—, pero ahora Ron no está aquí… Y yo no voy a chivarme.

La mirada de Draco se posa en Bill.

—No te preocupes por él —le anima Fleur y añade otra vez en tono confidencial—: En realidad nunca te ha odiado. Fue Grayback quien le desfiguró.

Fleur le da la espalda y camina despacio hasta donde se encuentra su marido y se sienta en su regazo. Los brazos de Bill se mueven inmediatamente de los reposabrazos hasta el cuerpo de ella y lo rodean, aun dormido. Fleur apoya la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos.

Draco se queda pensativo durante unos momentos. Pero después se levanta y se quita los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y la camisa. A continuación se mete con cuidado en la cama con Harry. Éste sólo lleva unos pantalones de pijama del hospital. Su torso está frío a pesar de que en la habitación hay una temperatura agradable. Draco pasa con precaución un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo y le acerca a él, de forma que la espalda de Harry quede pegada a su pecho. Le rodea con su otro brazo rezando para que los hechizos que controlan los signos vitales del paciente no se alteren y la habitación se vea de pronto invadida por sanadores y enfermeras. Se queda quieto unos minutos. Y en este preciso momento, cuando se da cuenta de hasta qué punto le ha echado de menos, siente unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Después besa su hombro, su cuello, su mejilla. Y le habla. Le habla durante toda la noche. Y no sabe si son imaginaciones suyas, pero le parece que el cuerpo de Harry está más tibio a medida que pasan las horas. Susurra una y otra vez que le ama, que espera que algún día le perdone.

Muy temprano por la mañana, cuando Fleur abre los ojos lo primero que hace es mirar hacia la cama. Sonríe al observar que Draco ha seguido su consejo. Ahora duerme profundamente, con las huellas del cansancio de los últimos días todavía en su rostro. Pero lo que más la ilusiona es que Harry se ha movido. Su cuerpo está vuelto hacia Draco, acurrucado, y uno de sus brazos descansa sobre el pálido pecho del veela. Le parece una posición demasiado familiar y reposada como para que Draco la haya forzado.

—Vaya… —musita Bill, restregándose los ojos.

Se levanta y se despereza. Dormir en una silla no es sano para el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar un poco de te? —sugiere Fleur—. No creo que tu madre y Ron tarden demasiado —dice después, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Y qué hacemos con esto? —Bill señala la cama, mientras con la otra mano se rasca desinhibidamente los huevos.

Fleur se encoge de hombros.

—Nada —responde—. Ahora las cosas son como deben ser. Creo que le sugeriré al sanador Green que hoy no deje entrar a nadie en la habitación. Que les dejen tranquilos.

Un poco más tarde, el sanador Green evalúa cuidadosamente a su paciente, que ahora parece dormir a pierna suelta, al igual que el hijo de los Malfoy. Y decide que la sugerencia de Fleur no es una mala idea. Vistos los resultados obtenidos hasta el momento, el color que parecen haber recuperado las mejillas de su paciente le inclinan ligeramente al optimismo. Durante las veinticuatro horas siguientes, y a pesar de las airadas protestas de algún que otro pelirrojo, sólo el personal médico entra en la habitación donde descansan los dos jóvenes.

Draco despierta por culpa del apagado sonido, que a pesar de ser tan tenue, está demasiado cerca de su oreja como para que pase desapercibido. La cabeza de Harry está sobre su pecho y su cuerpo se sacude un poco, como si estuviera sollozando. Draco todavía no está muy seguro de si Harry está despierto o sigue dormido, pero de todas formas pregunta, sin atreverse a moverse:

—¿Por qué lloras, Harry?

Al principio cree que nadie va a responder. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, la voz ronca de Harry se deja oír en la habitación por primera vez en semanas.

—Porque eres una alucinación y no estás aquí —responde.

El estómago de Draco se contrae. Su mano tiembla cuando acaricia el negro pelo de su pareja y murmura con la voz cargada de emoción:

—No soy una alucinación, Harry. Estoy aquí.

La cabeza de Harry se mueve despacio. Muy despacio. Pero al final logra encarar el rostro de Draco, quien espera expectante. Harry le mira con los ojos húmedos, incrédulos.

—Una alucinación no te besaría como yo voy a hacerlo —susurra Draco.

Y toma dulcemente los labios de Harry con los suyos, tratando de retener sus propias lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Malfoy, Navidad de 1998<strong>

Draco y Harry han hecho suyo ese pequeño saloncito en el que los Malfoy se habían refugiado mientras su mansión estuvo invadida durante la guerra. Principalmente porque ha acabado siendo el rincón favorito de Harry, quien no se encuentra demasiado cómodo en una casa tan inmensa; mucho más que Grimmauld Place. Ahora hay un árbol de navidad, no tan grande como el del salón principal, que ha decorado Harry personalmente, guirnaldas colgando de la chimenea y un hermoso ramo de acebo y pino preside la mesa en la que a veces comen, cuando desean un poco de intimidad.

Harry está sentado en el suelo, sobre la bonita alfombra persa que cubre prácticamente todo el mármol de la estancia. Está envolviendo con gran entusiasmo los regalos que ha comprado para su familia y amigos. Draco observa la febril actividad de su pareja desde la mesa donde está escribiendo las invitaciones para la cena de Nochebuena.

—¿No sería más fácil con magia, Harry? —le pregunta— Hace rato que habrías terminado…

—Quizá… —responde el moreno, cortando otro trozo de cinta adhesiva con los dientes—, pero no sería tan divertido.

Harry ya no está tan delgado, aunque tal vez le faltarían todavía un par de kilitos para el gusto de Draco. Sus ojos vuelven a brillar y la única piel pálida en la habitación es la suya, como debe ser, piensa el veela. Harry ya casi vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre. Hace un par de días recibieron la visita de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el nuevo Ministro de Magia, quien le propuso a Harry incorporarse al Departamento de Aurores en cuanto estuviera completamente restablecido. Y Draco sabe que su pareja está considerando muy seriamente la oferta.

Cuando por fin Harry había obtenido el alta médica en el hospital, había habido una fiera discusión acerca de dónde debía seguir recuperándose el héroe del mundo mágico. Una vez más, Fleur puso su inestimable grano de arena para zanjar las diferencias entre las dos familias: Harry debía estar junto a su veela. No podía ser de otra forma. Sin embargo, los Malfoy habían abierto las puertas de su casa, sin restricciones, tanto a los Weasley como a los amigos de Harry. Y ésta había sido una invasión mucho más pacífica y soportable que la última que había sufrido la mansión. Y aquel obligado entendimiento le había hecho mucho bien a Harry.

—¿A qué hora será la cena?

—A las ocho —responde Draco, quien sigue contemplando sonriente las maniobras de Harry con el papel de regalo y la cinta adhesiva.

—¿De verdad que a tus padres no les importa?

—Ya sabes que no.

Harry también sonríe. Está emocionado y también nervioso. Desea que todo sea perfecto esa noche. Los Weasley y sus amigos le han visitado con frecuencia durante estos meses. Pero los dueños de la casa, a excepción de Draco, siempre se han retirado discretamente durante esas visitas. Dentro de una semana disfrutarán de la cena de Nochebuena todos juntos y Harry no las tiene todas consigo. Pero está contento de todas formas. Termina de envolver el último regalo y lo deja junto a los demás, bajo el árbol. Después se sienta junto a Draco para ayudarle con las invitaciones.

—¿Qué te parece si esta noche cenamos aquí? —pregunta Draco.

—¡Estupendo! —responde Harry rápidamente.

No es que los padres de Draco sean desagradables con él. Todo lo contrario. Jamás le han consentido ni le han hecho la vida tan fácil como durante los meses que lleva viviendo en la mansión Malfoy. Pero todavía se le hace un poco extraña toda la situación. Especialmente ahora que gracias a la convivencia diaria con Draco sus sentimientos con respecto a él se han estabilizado, libres de su premeditada influencia. Y el veela pretende estabilizarlos mucho más a partir de esta noche, cosa que Harry todavía ignora.

—Pues cenaremos temprano y nos iremos a la cama —dice el rubio con un guiño y un tono de voz claramente insinuador.

A pesar de todo, Harry no puede evitar seguir estremeciéndose cuando piensa en Draco haciéndole el amor.

Tomar la decisión que ha tomado, no ha sido fácil para Draco. Pero si lo analiza fríamente, en realidad no le quedaba otra opción. Sin embargo, ahora está demasiado sumergido en todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimenta por primera vez para detenerse a ser racional. Sus piernas se aprietan alrededor de la cintura de Harry mientras éste le penetra rápida y firmemente. No es una posición cómoda para Draco, pero sabe que podrá acostumbrarse; que llegará a disfrutarla mucho más de lo que lo está haciendo hoy. Está tan seguro como que Harry es la mejor elección que ha hecho en su vida. Su compañero le masturba con fiereza, próximo a su propio orgasmo. Y cuando finalmente eyacula dentro de él, Draco siente una mezcla de miedo y éxtasis. La maldición que lanzó Jerisavlja sobre su antepasado, Arcturus Malfoy, acaba de romperse, tres siglos después.

La mesa que preside Lucius Malfoy esta noche, jamás llegó a pasársele por la imaginación. Dirige la mirada hacia su esposa, sentada a su lado, y la ve sonreír con la misma complacencia que él siente. Han llegado a los postres de la cena de Nochebuena más inusual celebrada en la mansión Malfoy desde que Lucius tiene uso de razón. Harry estaba muy nervioso antes de que su familia y amigos llegaran. Pero ahora se ríe y bromea con la alegría de quien se encuentra en un ambiente familiar y cómodo. Lo cual ha contribuido a que los Weasley y sus acompañantes se sientan igual de cómodos y relajados. El rostro de su hijo Draco está bañado de una paz y una felicidad que Lucius no puede ignorar. Vuelve a mirar a Narcisa de nuevo y ésta asiente, confirmando que han hecho lo adecuado.

—Si me permites, padre, me gustaría decir unas palabras —le susurra Draco, sentado a su derecha en la mesa.

_Esto no estaba previsto_, piensa Lucius, pero asiente, dando su permiso. Draco se levanta, imponente vestido con su túnica de gala.

—¿Pueden prestarme atención, por favor?

La mesa enmudece y todas las miradas se vuelven hacia él.

—Gracias —su tono es tan firme que nadie podría adivinar lo nervioso que está—. Mi padre ya les ha dado la bienvenida a nuestro hogar y les ha agradecido que aceptaran compartir esta cena navideña con nosotros. Ahora, antes de que pasemos al salón y averigüemos qué ha dejado Santa Claus para todos nosotros —la mayoría de los invitados sonríen, porque no esperaban ser agasajados hasta este punto—, me gustaría que fueran testigos de uno muy especial que quiero entregar a Harry en presencia de todos ustedes.

El rostro de Harry, que ha sostenido una sonrisa cómplice hasta este mismo momento, se vuelve hacia Draco con sorpresa.

—Este guardapelo ha estado en mi familia durante tres siglos —continua Draco, mostrando el medallón que acaba de sacar de su bolsillo—. Y ahora guarda un mechón de mi cabello.

Le da la mano gentilmente a Harry para que se levante.

—Sé que no estás familiarizado con lo que esto significa —Fleur lanza un pequeño gritito y cuchichea con su marido y los que están a su alrededor—. Para controlar a una veela, sólo es necesario arrancar un mechón de su cabello y guardarlo para que quede atrapada en manos del hombre que la desea para siempre —Draco sonríe y cuelga el hermoso guardapelo del cuello de Harry—. Yo ya estaba atrapado mucho antes, pero quiero que todos los aquí presentes sean testigos de que mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá.

Y deposita un pequeño beso en los labios de su pareja. Aturdido, Harry acaricia el guardapelo que Draco acababa de regalarle.

—Yo creía que… ibas a hablar de otra cosa… —murmura.

—Bueno —Draco rodea a Harry con su abrazo, pegándole a él—, tal vez deba decir también que Harry será el último miembro de mi familia que tendrá oportunidad de llevarlo.

Esta vez el grito proviene de Narcisa Malfoy, quien se lleva las manos a la boca, cubriéndola, con una expresión que es muy difícil discernir si es de emoción o de puro pánico. El que sí está claramente conmocionado es Lucius, que se ha levantado casi de un salto de su silla y ha tomado a su hijo del brazo, dirigiéndole una mirada ansiosa.

—Vamos a ser padres —dice Harry tímidamente, poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Draco—. El próximo septiembre…

* * *

><p><strong>San Mungo, septiembre de 1999<strong>

Como hay pocas cosas que el dinero no pueda comprar, Lucius Malfoy ha conseguido que el ingreso de su hijo en el hospital mágico se haga de forma discreta y que el equipo de sanadores que ha seguido el singular embarazo de Draco, guarde el más estricto secreto profesional. Y, por si acaso, nunca está de más una amenaza adicional… Pero, de hecho, los sanadores están casi tan emocionados como la propia familia. Ni en sus más locos sueños habrían podido imaginar que un día atenderían un embarazo masculino.

A pesar de su lógica inquietud, Lucius se siente satisfecho de cómo se ha resuelto todo. No cabe duda que Draco le ha puesto huevos al asunto. Los que no tuvieron ninguno de sus antecesores, incluido él. Seguramente que en la bisexualidad de su hijo haya pesado más el lado masculino que el femenino, ha jugado bastante a favor de que ello sucediera. Y Harry, por supuesto. Porque ningún chico había logrado interesar lo suficientemente a Draco como para descubrirle esa parte de sí mismo.

Lucius es plenamente consciente de que Harry no es tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta, ahora que tiene a su lado a un veela enamorado y no a uno que sólo pretende manipularle, que las intenciones de su familia habían sido, al principio, precisamente esas, las de favorecer sus intereses. Sin embargo, puede que Harry ya no flote sobre una nube de tontura cuando Draco está en la misma habitación que él. Pero sigue profundamente enamorado. Y el hecho de estar a punto de ser padre ha rozado, sino superado, la cumbre de la felicidad para él. A Draco, no le ha recriminado nada. Y con Lucius y Narcisa mantiene una relación correcta, sin rozar superfluas muestras de afecto, en la justa medida para que nadie se sienta incómodo ni por mucho ni por poco. Draco ha estado prácticamente recluido en la mansión a partir del cuarto mes de embarazo, cuando su vientre empezó a ser prominente. Ello ha permitido que tanto Narcisa como él conozcan un poco mejor al que ahora es su yerno. Y Lucius está seguro que, con el tiempo, su relación subirá el escalón siguiente al de la corrección. Más con un nieto correteando por la mansión. Nieta, si hay que hacer caso a las palabras de Jerisavlja.

Ahora están todos sentados en una sala de espera privada en el sótano del hospital, donde se encuentran los quirófanos y las salas de parto. Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Si hubiera sido un parto normal, es decir, de una mujer, seguramente hubieran dejado entrar al padre. Pero al tratarse de una cesárea, Harry ha tenido que conformarse con que le hicieran esperar en la sala igual que a los demás. Y está que se sube por las paredes. Ya no le quedan uñas y está a punto de empezar con los dedos.

Narcisa y Molly, que en todo este tiempo han alcanzado una especie de entendimiento como consuegras, hablan en voz baja rememorando sus respectivos partos: el único de Narcisa y los siete de Molly. Sus maridos permanecen en silencio. Luciuis muy tieso en su silla, de punta en blanco y sin un pelo fuera de lugar, a pesar de haberse levantado a las tres de la mañana sacudido por los porrazos de su yerno en la puerta del dormitorio. Sufre en silencio por su hijo, aunque viéndole nadie lo diría. Espera que realmente la maldición haya terminado, y no les aguarde todavía alguna desagradable sorpresa. Arthur se entretiene observando la continua y nerviosa caminata de Harry arriba y abajo de la sala, recordando sus propios nervios en las mismas circunstancias. Contra todo pronóstico, Harry le va a dar su primer nieto. Y como Lucius se atreva a insinuar siquiera otra vez lo de que él va a ser tan sólo un abuelo postizo, va a tener que demostrarle a ese estirado sus conocimientos de magia oscura. Que también los tiene.

Hermione escucha en silencio la conversación entre Molly y Narcisa, tomando nota mental de todo, mientras que Ron, estirado cuan largo es en la silla, deja escapar algún que otro ronquido. Entonces Hermione le da un codazo y se despeja durante unos minutos. Para volver a dormirse de nuevo. Al resto de la familia ya les avisarán cuando el feliz acontecimiento se haya producido.

—¿No están tardando mucho? —pregunta Harry una vez más, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—No, cariño —se apresura a tranquilizarle Molly—. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

—¡Pero si sólo tenían que abrir y sacarlo! —Harry restriega las manos por su rostro— ¡Oh Dios mío, no quiero pensarlo!

Parece verdaderamente a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria. Como Lucius, no puede dejar de pensar en si la maldición se habrá realmente extinguido y si cuando todo termine seguirá teniendo un marido y además a Berenice. Sí, Berenice. Harry intenta tranquilizarse pensando en su hija. Aunque la verdad es que Draco le ha vuelto loco con esa manía que tienen tanto los Malfoy como los Black de poner a sus hijos nombres de estrellas y constelaciones. La Cabellera de Berenice es una constelación de la que Harry no había oído hablar nunca antes. Él habría preferido un nombre más sencillo, como Lily, en honor a su madre. Pero bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado su marido estos nueve meses, lo menos que puede hacer es dejarle elegir el nombre. Draco había sacado con gran entusiasmo un grueso tomo de la biblioteca de la mansión y juntos había repasado uno por uno y a conciencia todos los nombres de estrellas y constelaciones que existían. Habían descartado los que ya habían sido asignados a algún miembro de las dos familias (Malfoy y Black) y habían reducido las posibilidades a unos pocos: Carina, Mensa, Norma y Berenice.

La historia mitológica de la Cabellera de Berenice en particular, tiene dos versiones: una en Egipto y otra en Grecia. En Egipto se relaciona con la leyenda de la reina Berenice, que se cortó el pelo para sacrificarlo a la diosa Venus después de que su marido, Ptolomeo III, volviera ileso del campo de batalla. Y se dice que desde entonces su cabello forma parte del cielo nocturno y que la estrella más brillante se refiere a la corona de joyas que Berenice portaba en el pelo. A Harry le gusta esta versión, porque Draco también se cortó el pelo para él, aunque sólo fuera un mechón, y lo lleva colgado al cuello como una de las más grandes muestras de amor de su marido hacia él. La otra versión no le gusta tanto. Demasiado trágica para su gusto. Y de tragedias ya ha tenido bastantes en su vida.

La versión griega es la aciaga historia de dos amantes, Píramo y Tisbe. Sus padres prohibieron su unión. Pero los amantes hablaron secretamente a través de una grieta de la pared que separaba sus casas y un día planearon encontrarse a las afueras de la ciudad, debajo de una morera con moras blancas. Cuando Tisbe llegó al lugar, Píramo no estaba, pero la asustó un león manchado de sangre. Mientras escapaba perdió el velo, que voló hacia el león y el animal lo cogió con sus garras. Cuando Píramo llegó a la cita, descubrió el velo hecho girones, manchado de sangre, y dedujo que su amada había sido devorada. Desesperado por la pérdida, se suicidó con su espada. En ese momento, Tisbe volvía corriendo al lugar. Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se abrazó al cuerpo inanimado de su amante, tomó la espada y se dio muerte. La sangre de los dos amantes tiñó de rojo las moras blancas y éste ha sido su color desde entonces. Para que los padres recordaran que no debían interferir en el amor de los jóvenes, Zeus tomó el velo y lo puso entre las estrellas, donde se convirtió en la Cabellera de Berenice, que ondea bajo el león.

Harry mira con aprensión hacia la puerta de la sala. El recuerdo de la leyenda griega le ha puesto los pelos de punta. Ya no puede más de ansiedad. Está considerando muy seriamente ir a buscar a la primera enfermera o sanador que encuentre y exigirle saber qué esta pasando con su marido y con su hija, cuando la puerta de la sala se abre y aparece una sonriente enfermera.

—Señor Potter, ¿quiere acompañarme, por favor?

El corazón de Harry da un salto y se apresura hacia la puerta mientras todos los demás se ponen en pie, expectantes. Menos Ron, a quien Hermione ha dado un buen codazo esta vez.

La enfermera acompaña a Harry hasta una pequeña habitación, justo al lado de la sala de partos. Draco está en una camilla, despierto y tiene mucho mejor aspecto del que Harry esperaba. Se apresura hacia él pero casi no se atreve a tocarle.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta preocupado.

Draco sonríe.

—Bien, todavía lo tengo todo dormido... —señala con la mano de cintura para abajo—. Ahora me llevarán a la habitación.

Harry mira a su alrededor, buscando.

—La están limpiando —le tranquiliza su marido. Y añade con la voz cargada de emoción—: Es preciosa, Harry.

Y aún antes de conocer a su hija, Harry rompe a llorar, abrazado a su compañero. Ha temido tanto por él y por la niña. Durante estos nueves meses no ha podido confesarle a Draco todas las cuitas que se han entremezclado a partes iguales con su alegría por ser padre. Pero, por fin, todo ha terminado felizmente.

—Bien, creo que Berenice quiere conocer a su otro papá… —dice una voz tras ellos.

La enfermera que antes ha ido a buscarle lleva en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una suave —y carísima— mantilla blanca. La misma con que Narcisa había envuelto a Draco en sus primeros días de vida. Harry abandona a Draco suavemente y extiende los brazos hacia la enfermera, ansioso. Ella deposita a Berenice en ellos con una gran sonrisa. Lástima que jamás podrá explicar este episodio, ya que como el resto del equipo médico, está bajo un férreo juramento mágico.

Harry se queda mirando a su hija con la boca abierta. Los rasgos veela están presentes en ella: una pelusilla rubísima en su cabecita, y aunque su piel todavía está un poco roja por el parto, ya se adivina que será tan blanca y suave como la de Draco. Tiene la carita arrugada, sus pequeños labios apretados como si estuviera enfadada. Con el tiempo, cuando los ojos de su bebé tomen su color definitivo, descubrirá que son tan verdes como los suyos y los de la abuela Lily. Pero para Harry ya es la niña más preciosa del mundo, sea cual sea el color de sus ojos. Las lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas otra vez.

—Vamos a llevar al señor Malfoy a su habitación —le informa la enfermera—. Puede decirle a la familia que podrán visitarle dentro de quince minutos.

Harry se vuelve hacia Draco, con Berenice todavía en brazos.

—Ve —le dice Draco suavemente—, mis padres deben estar ansiosos.

Harry sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Volvemos en seguida —dice emocionado.

Cuando entra en la pequeña salita con su hija en brazos, Harry se siente más importante que el día que venció al Señor Oscuro, radiante, infinitamente más feliz. La familia se agolpa emocionada para conocer a su nueva nieta. Incluso Ron se derrite y abraza a Hermione, lleno de ternura.

—Yo también quiero uno así, Herm —le susurra.

Con el tiempo, Berenice tendrá dos hermanas más: Carina y, por fin, Lily. La primera vez en siglos que un Malfoy tiene más de un descendiente. Los rasgos veela se irán extinguiendo con el tiempo de la ancestral estirpe. Pero esos brillantes y profundos ojos verdes perdurarán generación tras generación.

**FIN**


End file.
